Who is Devil?
by linlai
Summary: Jungwoo tidak pernah bermimpi jatuh cinta pada pemuda brengsek macam Lucas yang telah memiliki kekasih,Bahkan dengan tidak tau malu dan gilanya dia merengek pada sang Appa untuk mengikat Lucas dengan pertunangan mereka.Wajah polos dan rengekan manja yang seringkali terlontar dari bibirnya hanya sebuah topeng untuk menutupi seberapa berbahaya dan liciknya Kim Jungwoo /Caswoo/Johnten
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't like Don't Read, semua milik orang tua masing masing saya di sini hanya meminjam nama.

Jadi bagi yang tidak suka mohon menjauh, ide cerita ini begitu aneh dan sesuka hati author. Dan hal ini murni Imajinasi ya. Kita bebas berimajinasikan jadi bagi kalian sudah di peringatkan jangan salahkan authornya ya.

Ada beberapa adegan yang tidak pantas, di dalamnya jika di baca anak di bawah umur,Kata kata frontal dan vulgar, jadi Linie harap kalian jangan nyalahin linie ya.

Disclaimer : Jungwoo tidak pernah bermimpi jatuh cinta pada pemuda brengsek macam Lucas yang telah memiliki kekasih. Bahkan dengan tidak tau malu dan gilanya dia merengek pada sang Appa untuk mengikat Lucas dengan pertunangan mereka.

Wajah polos dan rengekan manja yang seringkali terlontar dari bibirnya hanya sebuah topeng untuk menutupi seberapa berbahaya dan liciknya Kim Jungwoo sebenarnya.

Lucas memang brengsek, dia bahkan memaksa melakukan sex dengan Jungwoo. Memanfaatkan kepolosan dan cinta Jungwoo padanya. Menjadikan pemuda itu seperti boneka sex. Tanpa tau jika Jungwoo lah yang merencanakan semuanya.

Salahkan saja Lucas Wong yang membuat Jungwoo tidak bisa berpaling dan jatuh begitu dalam pada pesonanya. Jadi jangan membencinya yang menggunakan segala cara agar Lucas balik mencintainya. Termasuk jika harus membuat Lucas sendirilah yang menyingkar Nari tanpa susah payah mengotori tangannya.

.

.

.

.

Namanya Kim Jungwoo pemuda cantik yang terlihat begitu polos. Dengan tubuh tinggi dan sedikit berisi. Semua orang mendambakannya untuk menjadi kekasih mereka. Berharap bisa membuat noda pada diri pemuda itu. Karena memang siapa yang tidak iri dengan kehidupan putra tunggal konglomerat Kim itu.

Dia jelas berasal dari keluarga kaya raya, pintar, cantik. Dan selalu terlihat begitu bahagia, tidak pernah satu kalipun mereka melihat wajah itu murung maupun kehilangan senyum dan tawa yang selalu hadir tanpa absen di wajahnya.

Tapi kali ini senyuman yang biasa mereka lihat berganti dengan isak tangis tertahan. Binar mata polosnya telah tertutupi kabut air mata. Semua orang di kantin itu terdiam, terlalu takut melawan seseorang yang telah membuat pemuda yang begitu mereka puja sehancur itu.

"Jangan pergi. "lirihnya dengan tangis tertahan sembari menggenggam telapak tangan pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Memangnya kau siapa,hingga berhak melarangku pergi? "tanya pemuda di depannya datar sambil menepis kasar tangan Jungwoo hingga menimbulkan bekas merah yang begitu kentara di kulit putihnya.

"Aku tunangan kamu. "teriak Jungwoo keras.

"Bukankah pertunangan kita hanya sebatas status? Semua itu juga murni karena bisnis. Jadi kau tidak berhak sama sekali melarangku melakukan apapun yang ku suka."ujar Lucas datar. Tidak perduli sama sekali pada Jungwoo.

"Aku kurang apa di banding dia? Kenapa kamu lebih memilih wanita miskin itu. "bentak Jungwoo marah sambil menunjuk wanita yang sejak tadi berdiri di samping Lucas sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau bilang-"Lucas telah bersiap menampar wajah Jungwoo, sayangnya begitu tinggal beberapa senti lagi tangannya sampai. Seorang pemuda lain telah menahan atau lebih tepatnya mencengkram tangannya kuat.

"Berani kau melukai sepupuku, maka jangan harap wanita jalang itu masih bisa bernafas."desis Jaehyun tajam tidak terlihat main main.

"Kau pikir aku takut dengan ancamanmu."balas Lucas naik pitam ketika dengan mudahnya Jaehyun menyebut kekasihnya pelacur.

"Kamu mungkin tidak takut pada kau lupa satu hal Lucas, Jika kau berani menghancurkan sepupuku. Maka aku juga bisa menghancurkan _hyung_ tersayangmu."ucap Jaehyun santai sambil menyeringai kecil.

"Bajingan. "umpat Lucas kasar dan tanpa bisa ia tahan lagi kepalan tangannya telah melayang ke arah Jaehyun.

Detik berikutnya tubuh Jaehyun langsung tersungkur di lantai. Berdecih pelan sambil mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya. Jaehyun segera bangkit dan ikut melayangkan pukulan yang tak kalah kuat dari Lucas. Pada akhirnya kedua orang itu terlibat baku hantam, tanpa seorangpun berani untuk memisahkan keduanya.

Sampai akhirnya Jungwoo berteriak keras dan langsung memeluk tubuh Jaehyun dari depan, yang secara tidak langsung membuat Lucas hampir saja mendaratkan tendangannya pada pemuda itu. Beruntung dia memiliki refleks yang bagus, karena jika sampai Jungwoo terluka. Keluarganya yang begitu overprotective bisa membuat perhitungan pada Lucas nantinya.

"Berhenti! Aku yang salah, jangan pukul Jae _hyung_ lagi. "mohon Jungwoo dengan tangis yang semakin menjadi begitu melihat wajah sepupunya memiliki banyak luka.

"Jaga baik baik sepupu brengsek kau itu. Karena lain kali, aku tidak akan segan untuk membunuhnya."umpat Lucas marah, setelah itu dia segera menarik tangan pacarnya yang terlihat begitu ketakutan kedalam pelukannya. Dan langsung pergi dari kantin.

"Seharusnya kamu tidak perlu menghalangi ku saat menghajarnya."kesal Jaehyun.

"Ayo kerumah sakit _hyung_ , aku gak mau luka itu infeksi nantinya. "ucap Jungwoo pelan. Dengan air mata yang sesekali masih mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Ini Cuma luka kecil, gak perlu kerumah sakit segala. "tolak Jaehyun.

" _Hyung_. "tiba tiba nada bicara Jungwoo berubah datar. Karena meski pelan Jaehyun masih bisa mendengar suara itu dengan baik.

"Oke kita kerumah sakit. "ujar Jaehyun sambil menatap malas kearah sepupunya yang tidak berhenti menangis.

.

.

.

Saat ini Jaehyun tengah berbaring di ranjang King size yang berada di tengah kamar mewah Jungwoo. Luka akibat perkelahiannya dengan Lucas telah selesai di obati. Sedangkan sang pemilik kamar tengah berdiri di dekat balkon yang di biarkan terbuka begitu saja.

"Sampai kapan kau mau terus mengalah padanya? . "tanya Jaehyun tanpa menoleh ke arah Jungwoo.

"Berhenti ikut campur urusanku hyung. "decak Jungwoo tidak suka. Kini tidak ada lagi jejak tangis maupun bayangan pemudah rapuh yang sejak tadi terlihat. Karena sekarang tatapan polos itu terganti dengan tatapan tajam juga wajah datar.

"Jangan terlalu banyak bermain, singkirkan saja langsung pelacur itu. Apa susahnya. "ujar Jaehyun tidak suka sambil mulai bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya mendekati Jungwoo.

"Tidak mau, aku masih ingin bermain. "tolak Jungwoo sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Dasar licik. "ujar Jaehyun sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kau memang yang paling tau tentangku hyung. "tawa Jungwoo yang langsung merangkul pundak sepupu kesayangannya. Mengabaikan expresi tidak suka Jaehyun.

"ishh.. Menjauh sana. Aku malas berurusan denganmu. "dorong Jaehyun sedikit kasar.

"Dasar tidak menarik, bagaimana bisa Taeyong hyung sampai tergila gila padamu. Sihir apa yang kau pakai. "kesal Jungwoo sambil memicingkan matanya, menuduh Jaehyun secara tidak langsung.

"Sex dan tentu saja juga sedikit trik. "jawab Jaehyun dengan seringai menyebalkan yang kini hadir di wajahnya.

"Bajingan sekali. "umpat Jungwoo yang kini memukul pundak Jaehyun pelan.

"Hei percayalah padaku kau hanya perlu melakukan sex dengan bocah itu dan bisa ku pastikan dia akan bertekuk lutut padamu. "saran Jaehyun sesat.

"Yhaa.. Kau pikir aku semurahan itu hyung. "teriak Jungwoo kesal sambil memukul tubuh Jaehyun keras berulang ulang.

"A-aw yhaa berhenti Woo. Aku kan hanya memberi saran. Gunakan saja wajah polosmu itu. Tarik sisi bajingan Lucas kembali, sebelum bertemu pelacur itu. "ringis Jaehyun yang memberikan keterangan rencana bagus itu.

"Lalu bersikap murahan begitu, aku tidak mau. "tolak Jungwoo keras kepala.

"Ckk.. Kau itu, ini cara tercepat agar Lucas jatuh kepelukanmu seutuhnya. Ku beritahu ya, Lucas belum pernah melakukan hubungan sex dengan pelacur itu. Dia bersikap terlalu hati hati dan sebisa mungkin tidak menghancurkan masa depan si jalang. "Sekali lagi Jaehyun berusaha menghasut Jungwoo.

"Lalu kau ingin aku yang jadi boneka sexnya begitu. "teriak Jungwoo tidak terima.

"Aku kan hanya memberi saran. Lagipula kau itu bahkan lebih licik dan berbahaya dariku. Apalagi yang harus kau takutkan? Jika kau menunggu rencanamu itu, mau sampai kapan. Yang ada Lucas jadi semakin jauh kau jangkau. "menghembuskan nafas pelan Jaehyun menatap langsung ke mata Jungwoo. Sepupu yang telah ia anggap adiknya ini, sebenarnya Jaehyun tidak rela membiarkannya bersama Lucas. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi Jungwoo terlanjur jatuh cinta pada bocah itu. Jadi sebagai sepupu yang baik, dia hanya bisa membantu Jungwoo semampunya.

"Hahh ..baiklah kali ini aku akan memakai caramu. "ujar Jungwoo menyerah. Dia tidak ingin Lucas semakin cinta pada orang yang tidak seharusnya.

"Bagus. "seringai Jaehyun semakin lebar. Dan dengan biadabnya dia segera memberi tau rencana yang kini tersusun rapi di otaknya. Tidak memperdulikan umpatan Jungwoo yang sesekali terlontar ketika mendengar seluruh rencana miliknya.

.

.

.

Disalah satu club malam paling mewah di Seoul, terlihat beberapa remaja yang tidak seharusnya berada di sana. Contohnya, Lucas Wong, Mark Lee, Taeyong Wong, Na Jaemin, dan Ten. Mereka semua kini berada di ruang Vvip club tersebut. Di meja itu telah berjejer begitu banyak minuman alkohol.

"Kali ini apalagi masalahmu? "tuduh Taeyong tidak suka, melihat adik kandungnya itu minum minum. Dia sangat yakin jika telah terjadi hal buruk, hingga membuat Lucas kalap menenggak minuman alkohol di hadapannya.

"Siapa lagi jika bukan Kim Jungwoo. "sahut Mark acuh sembari menikmati minuman di tangannya santai.

"Hhh.. Apa yang terjadi?. "Kepala Taeyong langsung berdenyut nyeri ketika sumber frustasi adiknya selalu tidak pernah jauh dari nama sepupu kekasihnya itu.

"Gara gara dia hubunganku dan Nari selalu hampir berakhir. "marah Lucas, dia bahkan melempar gelas kecil minuman yang baru saja di gunakannya hingga hancur. Membuat keempat orang yang berada di ruangan itu saling lirik.

"Lagipula sudah tau kau punya tunangan. Kenapa masih berhubungan dengan Nari?. Sudahlah , sebaiknya kau akhiri semuanya. "ujar Ten sinis. Dia ini memang yang paling tidak menyukai hubungan Lucas dan Nari.

"Kau gampang berbicara seperti itu _hyung._ Kau tidak mengerti Cuman dia satu satunya orang betapa aku sangat menyayanginya. Dia satu satunya orang yang tidak ingin ku rusak. "balas Lucas frustasi sembari mengacak rambutnya.

"Memang apa bagusnya Nari? Tubuh kurus begitu kau suka. Coba lihat Jungwoo _hyung_ , pantat berisi dengan tubuh menggoda itu. Bayangkan saja saat dia berurai air mata saat kau paksa menghisap penis mu."celutuk Jaemin yang sejak tadi diam.

"Yhaa Na Jaemin siapa yang mengajarimu berbicara sekotor itu. "teriak Taeyong sambil menggeplak kepala Jaemin keras tanpa perasaan.

"Aww.. Sakit hyung, kau itu seperti tidak pernah menghisap kejantanan Jae hyung saja. "ringis Jaemin kesakitan dan mengusap kepalanya pelan.

"Diam anak kecil, mulut kotormu itu sekali kali perlu di jaga. "umpat Taeyong dengan wajah memerah malu.

"Sampai sekarang aku masih heran, kenapa pemuda seperti Jeno mau berpacaran dengan orang sepertimu."ungkap Ten sarcastic.

Bagaimana tidak bingung coba, ketika semua orang mengenal ketua Osis dari Sm High school Jeno Lee. Pintar, Tampan, baik dan paling penting dia itu tipe seseorang yang memiliki pandangan lurus. Tidak mengikuti arus sesat pergaulan remaja yang lain. Lain Jeno lain Jaemin yang terkenal urakan, judes, tukang bikin masalah. Pergaulannya juga sangat bebas, mabuk mabukan, keluar masuk club, maupun melakukan sex dengan siapapun yang di sukainya. Tipikal anak nakal yang begitu berbanding terbalik dari kehidupan kekasihnya.

"Tentu saja Jeno mau menjadi _Nae Namjachingu_. Aku pintar memuaskannya di ranjang. Lubangku kan ketat."ucapnya frontal dengan senyum kecil meremehkan.

"Halahh.. Ketat apanya, jangan kau pikir aku tidak tau seberapa banyak penis yang masuk kelubangmu itu. Termasuk Mark juga pernah mencicipi tubuhmu."sinis Ten.

"Kau mau mengajakku ribut _hyung._ "tantang Jaemin kesal, ketika Ten kembali membawa masa lalu dia sama Mark.

"Udah udah kalian itu kayak anak kecil tau gak? Selalu saja bertengkar."pusing Taeyong.

"Dia yang mulai. "ucap keduanya bersamaan, lalu langsung membuang muka ke arah lain. Muak melihat wajah teman rasa rival.

"Terserah kalian saja, mau berkelahi sampai matipun terserah aku tidak mau perduli lagi. Kepalaku pusing, jadi aku akan kembali lebih dulu."maki Taeyong tidak perduli lagi. Dan segera berlalu meninggalkan club itu cepat.

Melihat Taeyong yang kini telah pergi, mau tidak mau Ten dan Jaemin yang sejak tadi membuang muka. Kini saling pandang dan tersenyum kecil atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Sesuai rencana mereka Taeyong pergi. Jika begini rencana menghasut Lucas pasti bisa berjalan dengan mudah.

Ten memberikan kode lewat lirikan mata ke arah Mark yang langsung mengangguk paham dan merangkul bahu Lucas akrab.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu Luc, apa kau pernah melakukan hubungan sex dengan Nari?"tanya Mark.

"Tentu saja belum, Bukankah sudah kubilang tadi. Dia satu satunya orang yang tidak ingin ku rusak."ucap Lucas sedikit tidak suka akan perkataan Mark.

"Terus sekarang bagaimana cara mu melampiaskan hasrat itu? Kau kan brengsek. "ucap Mark santai.

"Tidak ada yang yang kulakukan, semenjak bertemu Nari aku tidak lagi pernah melakukan sex dengan siapapun."balas Lucas acuh.

"Daripada kau tahan nafsumu itu dan membuatnya terlepas suatu saat nanti ketika bersama Nari kenapa tidak kau manfaatkan tubuh Jungwoo? "saran Mark.

"Huh..? Apa maksudmu, aku tidak mengerti sama sekali."Lucas mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

"Dia itu kan sangat mencintaimu. Manfaatkan saja tubuhnya untuk kebutuhan sexmu yang tidak bisa tersalurkan pada Nari."dengan santai Mark mengucapkan kata kata bajingan itu.

"Sejak kapan kau sebajingan ini? "sinis Lucas.

"Semenjak melakukan sex dengannya."tunjuk Mark ke arah Jaemin.

"Apa kau bilang? Kau sudah lupa ya siapa yang mengemis cinta padaku dulu. Lagipula aku tidak pernah mengajarimu hal buruk apapun. Sekali brengsek ya brengsek saja jangan membawa bawa namaku."umpat Jaemin kesal.

"Sudahlah Luc, memangnya kau tidak ingin tau seberapa nikmat saat menghancurkan bocah polos seperti Jungwoo. Dan menjadikannya seperti jalang yang hanya bisa mendesah di bawah kendalimu. Lagipula dia yang telah menghancurkan impianmu membangun rumah tangga bersama Nari. Jadi apa salahnya jika kau juga menghancurkan bocah itu."ucap Ten memanas manasi, berusaha mengabaikan Jaemin yang hampir melempari Mark dengan gelas kaca di tangannya.

Mendengar saran Ten kali ini mampu membuat Lucas terdiam. Dia kembali berpikir, Jungwoo udah ngebuat rencana masa depannya ancur gitu aja. Jadi gak ada salahnya kan jika dia juga bikin tuh anak hancur gitu aja.

Ketiga orang di ruangan itu saling lirik dan tersenyum mencurigakan. Tanpa di sadari Lucas yang masih asik terdiam. Jika saja Lucas mau melihat ke arah salah satu dari mereka. Dia pasti akan tau hal aneh dari senyuman mereka.

..

.

.

Keesokan harinya Lucas segera mendatangi kediaman Kim, suatu hal yang tidak pernah dia lakukan tanpa perlu paksaan dari kedua orangtuanya. Entah kenapa sekarang secara suka rela datang sendiri. Dan jangan di tanya bagaimana expresi Jungwoo, dari tadi dia udah senyum lebar banget. Keliatan bahagia, di tambah Lucas juga langsung mendatangi kamarnya.

"Kau mencintaiku kan."ungkap Lucas datar sembari memandang tajam Jungwoo di hadapannya.

"Um.. Aku cinta sama Lucas. "ujar Jungwoo dengan mata berbinar polos dan juga senyum lebar di wajahnya. Membuat Lucas berdecih pelan melihat itu.

"Jika begitu kau mau melakukan apapun yang kusuruh?"tanya Lucas.

"Iya, aku bisa ngelakuin apapun buat kamu. Kecuali ninggalin kamu. "dengan riang Jungwoo mendekat ke arah Lucas dan langsung memeluknya erat.

Jika saja Lucas tidak ingat rencana apa yang bakal dia lakuin sama Jungwoo. Mungkin sejak tadi dia akan mendorong kasar Jungwoo. Meski begitu Lucas juga tidak membalas pelukan itu. Dia hanya diam tidak perduli.

"Bagus! sekarang turuti kemauanku. Aku ingin kita melakukan sex."dengan frontal Lucas langsung mengutarakan niat awalnya.

"H-huh. "Jungwoo langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan mundur beberapa langkah kaget. Karena meski sepolos apapun dirinya, dia juga tau apa itu sex.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak ingin melakukan sex denganku."dengan tenang Lucas terus mengatakan hal itu.

"T-tapi kita belum nikah. "gugup Jungwoo takut.

"Lihat! Baru saja kau mengatakan cinta dan akan melakukan apapun untuk ku. Tapi saat aku meminta sex saja,kau tidak bisa melakukannya."ucap Lucas sinis.

"Bukan aku tidak mau melakukan sex denganmu, tapi kita bahkan belum menikah Lucas."ucap Jungwoo buru buru mengejar Lucas yang berniat pergi.

"Kau pikir aku perduli, jika kau tidak bisa memberikan hal itu. Aku bisa mencari orang lain. "tanpa perasaan Lucas segera melepas kasar tangan Jungwoo yang menggenggam tangannya.

"Baik! Jika kamu mau sex aku bisa memberikan hal itu. Tapi aku mohon jangan cari orang lain. "ucap Jungwoo cepat dengan air mata yang mulai menggenang siap jatuh kapanpun.

"Good boy."Dengan sedikit kasar di tariknya tangan Jungwoo ke tengah ruangan dimana Kasur King size berwana Dark blue berada.

Selanjutnya, secara cepat Lucas meraih wajah Jungwoo dan mencium bibirnya kasar. Sampai keduanya jatuh ke atas kasur dengan posisinya yang menindih badan Jungwoo. Tangan Lucas juga tidak tinggal diam, dia dengan lihai memilin putting Jungwoo dari luar kaos. Membuat sang empunya mendesah tertahan dan membuka mulutnya.

Dengan sigap Lucas mulai memasukkan lidahnya dan membelit lidah Jungwoo. Menghisap kasar saliva pemuda di bawahnya. Setelah beberapa saat, Lucas baru melepaskan ciumannya ketika Jungwoo memukul dadanya pelan tanda kehabisan nafas.

Begitu ciuman keduanya terlepas Jungwoo segera mengambil nafas dengan terengah engah. Wajah putihnya memerah, dengan saliva yang entah milik siapa mengalir dari sudut bibirnya hingga ke leher jenjang itu. Rambut dan bahkan kaos yang dia kenakan berantakan. Mengingat seberapa kasarnya Lucas tadi.

Sedangkan Lucas yang melihat pemandangan itu langsung terdiam. Dia baru tau jika Jungwoo bisa semenarik ini. Benar kata Jaemin tubuh itu terlalu sexy untuk di biarkan. Jangan lupakan wajah polos yang selama ini melontarkan rengekan manja. Berubah menjadi seperti jalang murahan.

"Lakukan blow job untukku.. "Lucas segera menarik tangan Jungwoo agar bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Dan secara kasar membuat dia berlutut dan menghadapkan wajah itu pada kejantanannya yang masih terbalut celana Jeans.

"Blow job itu apa? "tanya Jungwoo tidak mengerti sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap penuh tanya ke arah Lucas.

"Umur berapa kau, sampai tidak tau blow job itu apa. "sambil memutar bola matanya kesal Lucas menarik sabuk celananya cepat. Setelah itu dia langsung melempar sabuk beserta celana Jeans yang di kenakannya ke lantai. Sehingga membuatnya hanya mengenakan celana dalam dan kaos hitam panjang yang masih melekat di tubuhnya.

"Aku sungguh tidak tau blow job itu apa. "rengut Jungwoo sambil memajukan bibirnya. Dia juga langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke samping agar tidak melihat kejantanan Lucas yang berada tepat di hadapan wajahnya.

"Terseralah aku juga tidak perduli mau kau tau atau tidak."dengan acuh Lucas segera menarik tangan kanan Jungwoo untuk menggenggam kejantanannya.

Tentu saja hal itu menimbulkan expresi kaget dari sang empunya. Wajah Jungwoo telah sepenuhnya memerah, dia juga dengan buru buru berniat menarik tangannya dari sana. Hanya saja tangan Lucas tidak membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Dia justru meremas tangan Jungwoo, yang secara tidak langsung ikut meremas kejantanannya.

"Ahh.. "Lucas sedikit mendesah keenakan dengan remasan Jungwoo, dia juga merasa tangan Jungwoo yang di sentuhnya begitu halus melebihi semua orang yang pernah bersama dengannya.

"Lu-Lucas udah ya, berhenti Jungwoo malu. "ujar Jungwoo gugup, wajahnya sangat merah sekarang. Dia bahkan tetap menundukkan wajahnya.

"Baru seperti ini saja kau sudah malu, bagaimana saat ku tusuk coba. "ucap Lucas sambil menaikkan alisnya heran. Tapi meski begitu Lucas tidak juga menghentikan kegiatannya. Justru dia malah membuka celana dalam miliknya di hadapan Jungwoo. Dan segera kembali menarik tangan Jungwoo agar menggenggam kejantanannya langsung.

"Lu- mhh.. "Jungwoo berusaha melakukan protes pada Lucas, tapi siapa sangka. Dengan tidak perduli Lucas langsung memasukkan kejantanan miliknya kedalam mulut itu.

"Hisap jalang, berikan aku kepuasaan sekarang. Anggap saja kau tengah menjilat lollipop. "perintah Lucas kejam sembari menatap tajam penuh ancaman ke arah Jungwoo.

Jungwoo hampir muntah begitu merasakan rasa aneh yang memenuhi indra pengecapnya. Tapi perintah Lucas membuat dia takut untuk menjauhkan kejantanan itu. Jadi dengan expresi mau menangis dia memaksakan mengulum kejantanan itu pelan. Memasukkan dan mengeluarkannya, dia juga menjliati ujung kejantanan Lucas layaknya lollipop yang biasa dia makan. Meski tidak sepenuhnya bisa masuk kedalam mulutnya, karena ukuran milik Lucas yang besar dan panjang. Sehingga kedua tangan Jungwoo ikut menggenggam nya.

"Sial! mulutmu ternyata enak juga. Tau begitu dari dulu ,aku mengajakmu melakukan sex."umpat Lucas kasar sembari menggeram keenakan. Bahkan tangannya secara tidak sadar mengelus rambut Jungwoo lembut.

Merasakan usapan lembut di kepalanya semakin membuat Jungwoo semangat ,kali ini dia sepenuhnya mengabaikan rasa jijik itu. Dan dengan terampil benar benar menganggap kejantanan Lucas seperti Lollipop. Tentu saja hal itu sukses membuat Lucas semakin menggeram.

Tapi saat asik asiknya menikmati kegiatan itu, ponsel Lucas berdering dengan nada khusus untuk Nari. Jadi dengan pelan Lucas segera menahan wajah Jungwoo yang berniat kembali memassukkan kejantanan itu kedalam mulutnya. Mengabaikan tatapan bingung Jungwoo, Lucas hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengecup bibir itu pelan.

"Tunggu bentar ya. "ucap Lucas lembut , dia segera beranjak mengambil ponsel miliknya dari dalam saku celana jeans.

" _Yoboseyo_ ."ucap Lucas pelan.

" _Sayang kamu dimana? "_

"Aku di rumah, kenapa emangnya? "tanya Lucas balik.

" _Kamu lupa ya tentang kencan kita hari ini? "ujar Nari merajuk._

"Eh iya, maaf sayang aku lupa. "sambil tertawa kecil Lucas menjawab pertanyaan Nari.

" _Ya udah gak papa, kamu jemput aku aja dirumah sekarang. "balas Nari dengan pengertian._

"Iya aku je -ahh. "Lucas hampir menjawab akan menjemput Nari di rumahnya. Tapi langsung mendesah saat merasakan kehangatan yang kini melingkupi kejantanan nya yang masih tegang. Refleks Lucas langsung melihat kebawah hanya untuk menemukan Jungwoo yang tengah menahan tangis sambil menghisap kejantanannya cepat. Mata hitamnya menatap Lucas dengan tatapan memohon seolah meminta agar tidak di tinggalkan bersama air mata yang terus mengalir.

" _Sayang kamu kenapa? "tanya Nari khawatir._

Jungwoo menggelengkan kepalanya pelan memberikan kode agar Lucas tetap tinggal. Dia bahkan memaksa memassukan kenjantanan itu sampai mengenai pangkal tenggorokonnya meski hampir susah bernafas Jungwoo tetap melakukan hal itu.

Melihat usaha Jungwoo, entah kenapa Lucas jadi merasa sedikit bersalah. Terutama ketika mata sekelam malam itu di penuhi lelehan air mata. Menghela nafas pelan Lucas segera menjawab Nari.

"Aku gak papa kok. Sayang maaf ya, kayaknya kita gak bisa kencan sekarang deh. Umma tadi minta di anterin belanja. "ucap Lucas dengan nada bersalah.

" _Gak papa kok sayang, kamu anterin aja Umma kamu. Lagian kan kita bisa kencan lain kali aja. "meski kecewa Nari sebisa mungkin berusaha mengerti._

"Umm.. Udah dulu ya sayang Umma udah manggil aku tuh. "balas Lucas buru buru mengingat dia mulai kesusahan menahan erangannya.

" _Iya sayang hati hati ya. Saranghae. "_

"Nado. "Lucas hanya membalas singkat dan langsung mematikan panggilan dari Nari. Dan kemudian melempar ponsel itu sembarangan. Lucas segera memegang kepala Jungwoo dan ikut menaik turunkan kepala itu kasar. Mengingat dia hampir klimaks.

Beberapa saat kemudian Lucas menembakkan spermanya kedalam mulut Jungwoo yang kini langsung tersedak. Lelehan sperma Lucas terlihat di bibir merah yang masih terbatuk kuat.

"Mulutmu oke juga. "ucap Lucas dengan seringai kecil di bibirnya, merasa puas melihat keaadan bocah polos macam Jungwoo berubah menjadi jalang untuknya.

"Uhukk... Uhuk... "masih terbatuk Jungwoo tidak bisa menjawab ucapan Lucas.

"Sekarang buka semua pakaianmu "perintah Lucas yang kini telah melepas kaos yang sejak tadi di kenakannya.

"T-tapi aku malu. "ujar Jungwoo pelan dengan nada tergagap.

"Malu? Kau saja barusan sudah memberikanku blow job. Dan hanya untuk telanjang saja kau masih merasa malu. Sekarang pilih aku yang buka atau kau sendiri yang buka."ucap Lucas datar tanpa mau di bantah sama sekali.

"Aku saja. "ucap Jungwoo pelan dengan muka merah padam karena malu. Dengan ragu dia mulai berbalik memunggungi Lucas. Dan mulai melepaskan semua pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya. Tapi saat Jungwoo hampir melepas celana dalam miliknya dengan posisi masih membungkuk. Lucas menampar kuat pantatnya, hingga membuat Jungwoo berteriak sakit. Beruntung kamarnya terletak jauh dan jarang ada maid yang berkeliaran. Mengingat Jungwoo tidak suka melihat orang lain berada dekat kamarnya. Jika tidak, maka pasti mereka semua bisa mendengar teriakan itu.

"Lucas sakit. "protes Jungwoo sambil memegang pantatnya yang baru saja menjadi korban tamparan Lucas.

"Salah sendiri pantat kau berisi gitu, minta banget di tampar. "acuh Lucas sambil mengedikkan bahunya malas.

"Tapi kan sakit, orang tua aku aja gak pernah main tangan seberapapun aku bikin kesel mereka. "rajuk Jungwoo yang kini menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai. Lupa diri jika dia sedang telanjang saat ini.

"Berisik sekali mulut mu itu. "ucap Lucas sambil menarik Jungwoo kepelukannya. Dan langsung melumat bibir merah itu kasar. Dia sepenuhnya bisa merasakan sperma miliknya yang tertinggal di mulut mungil itu.

Tangan Lucas juga tidak tinggal diam, satu tangannya turun untuk meremas bongkahan pantat Jungwoo kasar. Merasakan seberapa kenyalnya daging di sana. Sedangkan tangan yang lain memilin puting Jungwoo, membuat sang empunya sukses mendesah seperti jalang.

"Ahh.. Lucas.. Jangannhh. "tolak Jungwoo, tapi tidak sedikitpun mendorong Lucas yang kini asik memberikan Kiss mark di leher miliknya. Justru kedua tangan Jungwoo menahan kepala Lucas kuat dan semakin mendongakkan lehernya untuk mempermudah Lucas.

"mulutmu boleh bilang jangan, tapi lihat reaksi tubuhmu yang merespon dengan baik setiap sentuhanku. Persis seperti jalang."umpat Lucas sambil mendorong tubuh Jungwoo kasar ke atas ranjang. Dan tanpa basa basi di ciumnya bibir merah itu yang membuatnya ketagihan. Lucas mulai mengulum bibir bawah dan atas milik Jungwoo kuat sambil sesekali menggigit bibir itu gemas. Lidahnya juga mulai menyelusup masuk membelai kasar lidah Jungwoo.

Bahkan dengan rakus Lucas menghisap semua saliva Jungwoo kedalam mulutnya sendiri. Saat tau Jungwoo begitu terlena dengan kenikmatan yang di berikannya. Dia secara perlahan membuka kedua kaki Jungwoo agar melebar dan menekuknya. Tanpa basa basi Lucas memassukkan jari telunjuknya kedalam lubang kecil yang tidak pernah terjamah siapapun itu.

Tubuh Jungwoo tersentak pelan dan secara refleks mengetatkan lubangnya menolak benda asing yang merengsek masuk.

"Rileks oke, jika kau tegang begini akan semakin sakit."dengan pelan Lucas mengusap pipi Jungwoo lembut. Berusaha membuat rasa takutnya menghilang.

Seharusnya Lucas tidak perlu sperduli ini, bahkan saat bersama mantan mantannya yang lain dia bahkan tidak pernah melakukan pemanasan. Lucas langsung menghujam lubang mereka kasar tanpa perduli teriakan penuh tangis kesakitan pasangannya.

Tapi entah kenapa wajah polos Jungwoo yang terlihat kesakitan membuat Lucas refleks bersikap lembut. Begitu di rasa Jungwoo mulai tenang dia segera memaju mundurkan jarinya di dalam lubang ketat itu. Sedangkan mulutnya sendiri sibuk memberikan tanda di sekujur tubuh Jungwoo bersamaan dengan tangannya yang menganggur memilin dan sesekali menarik tonjolan tegang di dada putih penuh keringat itu.

"Ahh.. Lucass.. Nghh. "Jungwoo mendesah kencang dengan mulut terbuka. Dan juga kedua tangannya mencengkram sprai kuat. Saat di rasa jari Lucas menekan titik nikmat di dalam tubuhnya, yang membuat dia melupakan segala rasa sakit tadi.

Menyeringai senang Lucas menambahkan satu jari manisnya untuk menemani kedua jarinya yang lain. Dengan kasar Lucas terus menghantam titik kenikmatan Jungwoo dengan ketiga jarinya. Tapi saat Jungwoo hampir klimaks Lucas segera menarik tangannya cepat dan menghentikan kegiatannya menyentuh tubuh Jungwoo.

"ugh.. Lucas kenapa berhenti, Penis Jungwoo sakit. "rengek Jungwoo hampir menangis dia bahkan mulai menyentuh kejantanannya sendiri. Bermaksud bermain sendiri agar segera klimaks.

Sayangnya Lucas segera menepis kedua tangan Jungwoo kasar dan memberikan tatapan tajam pertanda tidak suka. Melihat tatapan tajam Lucas langsung membuat Jungwoo terisak takut.

"kau diam saja biar aku yang menyentuh tubuh jalang mu itu."ucap Lucas datar sambil mengocok kejantanannya pelan dan mulai berusaha memasukkan nya kedalam lubang mungil berwarna kemerahan yang sejak tadi berkedut kuat.

"Ahh... Sakit.. Keluarin.. Hngg. "tangis Jungwoo kesakitan, tapi Lucas tidak memperdulikannya. Dia justru kembali mencium bibir Jungwoo untuk meredam teriakan yang sebentar lagi pasti keluar. Karena dengan pelan namun pasti dia mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang baru masuk separuh jalan dan langsung menghentakannya kuat.

Hal itu tentu saja membuat Jungwoo langsung menjerit tertahan diantara ciuman keduanya dan mencengkram kedua bahu Lucas kuat menancapkan seluruh kukunya di sana. Sedangkan Lucas sendiri justru menggeram nikmat merasakan lubang ketat Jungwoo yang terasa panas dan kering melingkupi kejantanan miliknya.

Berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Jungwoo Lucas kembali melumat bibir itu, dan jangan lupakan salah satu tangannya yang mulai mengocok kejantanan Jungwoo dan tangan yang lain memilin putingnya. Di saat Jungwoo mulai menikmati perlakuannya, Lucas kembali menarik kejantanannya dan langsung memasukkanya kasar. Tanpa basa basi dia mulai memaju mundurkan kejantanan miliknya sambil berusaha menumbuk titik kenikmatan Jungwoo tadi.

"Ahhh... "Jungwoo langsung mendesah keras melepaskan ciuman mereka, begitu Lucas menumbuk titik kenikmatannya kuat.

"Sebut namaku jalang. "bisik Lucas sambil menyeringai kecil di samping telinga Jungwoo.

"Ahh.. Lu.. Nggh Lucass.. Terus lebih cepat. "desah Jungwoo nikmat ,dia bahkan tidak lagi perduli saat secara tidak sadar mendesah bagai jalang haus sentuhan.

Mulut nya terbuka lebar bersama saliva yang mengalir ke leher jenjangnya. Wajah putih itu memerah dengan tetesan keringat yang membasahi dahinya. Jangan lupakan bibir merah yang terlihat membengkak akibat hisapan kasar Lucas sejak tadi. Begitu menggoda dan sangat menggairahkan. Membuat Lucas semakin bernafsu menyetubuhinya kasar.

"Lucas aku mau pipis lepas dulu...ngh.. "desah Jungwoo panik sambil memegang lengan Lucas kuat.

"Keluarin saja di sini apa susahnya. "balas Lucas tidak perduli. Padahalkan yang akan Jungwoo keluarkan itu sperma bukan air kencingnya.

"Gak mau ah... Uh.. Hh.. "tolak Jungwoo yang kini berusaha menyingkirkan tubuh Lucas di atasnya.

"Bandel banget sih lo di hh.. Bilangin. "desah Lucas tertahan sambil kembali mendorong tubuh Jungwoo dan memeluk kuat untuk menahan segala gerakannya. Bahkan tangan Lucas kembali memegang kejantanan Jungwoo dan menaik turunkan tangannya.

"Lucass... "pada akhirnya Jungwoo tidak perduli lagi dengan hal itu, salahkan Lucas yang tidak membiarkan dia pergi. Sehingga mau tidak mau Jungwoo mengeluarkannya di tangan Lucas.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Lucas menyusul Jungwoo mengingat lubang Jungwoo semakin ketat akibat klimaksnya barusan. Beberapa kali hentakan lagi, Lucas menyemburkan semua spermanya ke dalam Jungwoo. Untuk selanjutnya langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping Jungwoo. Membiarkan kejantanan miliknya terlepas hingga lelehan sperma itu langsung keluar begitu saja.

"Ughhh lengket aku mau mandi. "ringis Jungwoo tidak nyaman, selain pantatnya sakit. Rasa lengket di lubangnya membuat Jungwoo tidak nyaman.

"Mau kemana kau. "Tanya Lucas sembari menahan lengan Jungwoo yang terlihat bersiap bangkit.

"Mandi, badan aku lengket semua. "jelas Jungwoo sambil menahan sakit di bokongnya.

"Siapa bilang aku sudah selesai? Kau baru boleh mandi saat aku sudah puas. "lalu dengan kasar Lucas menarik tubuh Jungwoo ke arahnya. Dan secara cepat memposisikan tubuh itu agar mengangkang lebar di atasnya.

"Sudah Lucas sakit. "tolak Jungwoo hampir menangis lagi.

"Diam cerewet, jika kau menurutiku. Aku bakalan tanggung jawab mengurusmu setelah ini. "ucap Lucas sambil mengangkat tubuh Jungwoo berada tepat di atas kejantanan miliknya. Dan dalam sekali sentakan menurunkan tubuh itu langsung. Membuat kejantanannya kembali masuk kedalam lubang mungil itu.

"Hhh... Ughh... Ahhh...Lucasss. .Ng.. "Jungwoo berhenti protes dan hanya bisa mendesah pasrah tidak bisa menolak permintaan Lucas.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat Jaehyun sibuk menghadapi teriakan dari sepupunya yang lain juga dari adiknya.

"Jung Jaehyun /Jae hyung. "teriak keduanya bersamaan.

"Apa? "jawab Jaehyun cuek.

"Pasti kau yang memberikan nomorku padanya. "teriak keduanya lagi secara bersamaan. Sambil menunjuk wajah Jaehyun.

"Kalian ini jangan asal tuduh. Aku tidak memberikan nomer kalian pada siapapun kok. "bantah Jaehyun tidak terima.

"Bohong! Jika hyung tidak mengaku, maka jangan salahkan aku jika mengadukan semua kelakuan burukmu pada _Haraboeji._ "Ancam Haechan kesal.

"Benar jika perlu aku juga akan membongkar rencana busukmu pada Taeyong. "tambah Johnny tidak mau kalah.

"Yhaa.. Apa apa an kalian ini. Beraninya mengancamku, sudah kubilang kan bukan aku yang memberikan nomer kalian. "teriak Jaehyun.

"Lalu siapa jika bukan kau. "bentak Johnny hampir hilang akal.

"tanya saja Jungwoo. "balas Jaehyun kesal, padahal bukan dia yang memberikan nomer keduanya pada Ten dan Mark. Tapi kenapa jadi dia yang di salahkan coba.

"Untuk apa Jungwoo memberikan nomor kami. "tanya Johnny tidak mengerti.

"Bentuk sogokan pada mereka. "ucap Jaehyun tidak perduli, masih kesal dengan tuduhan keduanya.

"Kali ini apalagi yang mau di lakukannya. "mengernyit heran Johnny tidak lagi memperpanjang masalah begitu mengetahui sepupu kesayangannya yang terlibat.

"Tidak tau kau tanyakan saja padanya sendiri. "dengan santai Jaehyun segera pergi meninggalkan kedua orang menyebalkan itu. Tanpa memperdulikan rengekan kesal Haechan.

.

.

.

Malamnya Lucas kelabakan sendiri ketika Jungwoo tidak juga berhenti menangis dan mengeluh sakit. Untuk berjalan saja dia tidak sanggup dan membutuhkan bantuan Lucas menggendongnya. Jangan lupakan jika Lucas juga yang memandikannya tadi. Dan harus membersihkan sperma dari lubangnya.

Kamar Jungwoo telah kembali wangi dan rapi seperti semula, mengingat Lucas telah menyuruh maid di mansion Kim untuk membersihkan bekas kegiatan mereka. Tidak lupa juga, Lucas memberikan ancaman dan tatapan mata tajam untuk merahasiakan hal ini dari keluarga Jungwoo.

Menghela nafas lega, akhirnya Lucas bisa tenang juga ketika Jungwoo telah tertidur karena lelah menangis sejak tadi. Padahal luka di analnya telah selesai Lucas berikan salep, Jungwoo juga telah meminum obat pereda rasa sakit. Tapi tetap saja dia masih menangis sesenggukan. Bahkan matanya mulai memerah dan membengkak karena terus menangis.

Hal itu mau tidak mau membuat Lucas memutuskan menginap di mansion Kim. Tidak ingin ambil resiko jika kedua orang tua Jungwoo yang kebetulan berada di luar negeri saat ini tiba tiba kembali. Hanya untuk menemukan putra kesayangannya habis melakukan sex.

Saat ini Jungwoo tidur dengan berbantalkan dada bidang Lucas. Dia juga memeluk erat tubuh itu, takut jika Lucas pergi begitu saja meninggalkannya. Wajah cantik Jungwoo terlihat begitu menyedihkan, dan membuat Lucas menghela nafas lagi semakin frustasi.

Tubuh Jungwoo memang nikmat dan jujur saja membuat Lucas ketagihan sampai sampai tidak bisa berhenti menghajar lubangnya tadi. Tapi dia lupa dengan fakta jika Jungwoo merupakan anak manja yang tidak pernah terluka. Alhasil perbuatan Lucas membuatnya menangis dan merengek semalaman sampai tertidur karena kelelahan.

Jika besok mereka masuk sekolah, dan si Jung sialan sepupu Jungwoo itu tau apa yang baru saja Lucas perbuat pada sepupunya. Maka bisa di pastikan hidup Lucas akan terancam. Mengingat seberapa mengerikannya tetua keluarga Jung ketika menyangkut Jungwoo sang cucu kesayangan.

"Ck... Sebaiknya aku memaksa Jungwoo bolos sekolah saja besok."putus Lucas langsung, tidak mau mengambil resiko jika orang lain tau apa yang di lakukannya pada Jungwoo.

Saat Lucas mulai tertidur lelap dan secara tidak sadar balik memeluk tubuh Jungwoo yang menjadikan dada nya sebagai bantal. Setelah beberapa saat mata hitam sekelam malam milik Jungwoo mulai terbuka. Dalam diam dia menatap wajah tidur Lucas, kemudian mengelus pipinya pelan dan begitu hati hati. Agar tidak membangunkan Lucas.

"Aku bakal buat kamu jatuh cinta sama aku Lucas sampai pada titik dimana kamu gak bakal bisa hidup tanpa aku. "Janji Jungwoo dengan tatapan tajam, dan wajah datar penuh aura mendominasi yang mampu menekan orang lain.

.

.

.

Wajah Johnny terlihat begitu frustasi dan hanya bisa menatap jengah pemuda cantik di depannya. Sejak tadi dia telah mengusir pemuda itu baik secara kasar maupun halus. Tapi memakai cara kasar hanya membuat beberapa Bodyguard miliknya tumbang. Tidak sedikitpun dari mereka mampu menimbulkan luka gores pada pemuda itu.

Sedangkan memakai cara halus, yang ada pemuda cantik itu semakin tidak mau pergi dari kediamannya. Dia bahkan menempel seperti lintah pada Johnny. Menolak pergi hingga membuat Johnny frustasi dan mulai menyerah mengusirnya.

"Apa kau tidak bisa membiarkan hidupku tenang untuk sehari saja. Aku mulai muak melihat wajah mu terus di sekitarku."ujar Johnny sinis.

"Aku juga tidak akan mengejar kamu seperti ini seandainya waktu itu kamu tidak memperkosaku. "balas Ten sebal sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku hanya menidurimu sekali. Tapi kau mengejarku seolah olah aku melakukan nya berkali kali. Lagipula kau itu Namja,jadi tentu saja kau tidak akan bisa hamil sebanyak apapun sperma yang ku keluarkan dalam tubuhmu waktu itu."teriak Johnny frustasi.

"Aku baru pertama kali melakukan sex, Dan kau dengan seenaknya memperkosaku malam itu. Dengar Seo Johnny, aku bukan namja murahan seperti pasanganmu yang lain. Kau sudah merasakan tubuhku. Jadi jangan harap aku akan melepaskanmu begitu saja setelah ini."ucap Ten tenang dan balas menatap berani pada Johnny. Tidak sedikitpun merasa terintimidasi dengan aura kelam yang sejak tadi di keluarkan Johnny saat menghadapi musuhnya.

"Lalu apa maumu? Apakah uang? Sebut berapapun yang kau inginkan, asal kau bisa berhenti muncul di hadapanku lagi."ucap Johnny cepat.

"Kau pikir aku semiskin itu. Keluargaku bahkan lebih kaya dari keluargamu. Jangan harap dengan uang aku bakal ngelepasin kamu. "bentak Ten tidak terima.

"Shit! Tinggal sebut apa sesungguhnya maumu brengsek berhenti membuat semua hal semakin rumit. "umpat Johnny kesal dan hampir hilang kendali.

"Aku mau kau menikah denganku."dengan santai Ten mengatakan tujuannya mengganggu Johnny selama ini.

"Kau udah gila hah, aku masih waras untuk menikahi dengan tipe Namja sepertimu."bentak Johnnya sambil menatap nyalang Ten yang masih duduk dengan tenang di hadapannya.

"Maaf saja tapi aku tidak ingin menerima bantahan apapun darimu. Orangtuaku juga sudah selesai berbicara pada orangtuamu tentang tanggal pernikahan kita. "balas Ten datar tidak terlihat terganggu sama sekali melihat emosi Johnny.

"Apa kau bilang. Berhenti bercanda brengsek."Teriak Johnny marah, dan entah sejak kapan dia mulai mencengkram kuat kerah kemeja Ten.

"Berani sekali lagi kau melukaiku. Maka akan ku pastikan membalasnya berkali kali lipat lebih parah. "Dengan tenang Ten melepas paksa kedua tangan Johnny yang mencengkram kerah kemejanya saat ini.

"Brengsek, menyesal aku pernah melakukan sex dengan Namja sepertimu."umpat Johnny yang kali ini melempar vas bunga dan meja kaca di hadapannya sampai hancur. Melepaskan rasa amarah yang tidak mungkin bisa dia lampiaskan pada Ten.

"Baik cuman itu saja yang ingin aku sampaikan. "Lalu tanpa basa basi Ten segera mengecup cepat bibir Johnny dan berbisik pelan di telinganya.

"Sampai ketemu lagi di altar pernikahan kita. S-a-y-a-n-g."selanjutnya Ten segera pergi sambil tertawa kecil mendengar umpatan dan teriakan marah Johnny di dalam sana.

.

.

.

TBC Or END?

 _ **Ini tuh cerita Gajelas yang secara tiba tiba mampir di otakku. Salahin Nct yang bikin aku suka selain Guanlin.**_

 _ **Apalagi Pair Lucas x Jungwoo yang bikin aku suka teriak gemes ngeliat Jungwoo polos dan gak perduli sama semua kebodohan Lucas.**_

 _ **Tapi karakter Lucas di sini gak sebobrok kenyataan ya, soalnya aku bikin dia itu tipe tipe cowok brengsek kayak di drama. Sedangkan Jungwoo, wajah polosnya selalu bikin orang mudah tertipu dan gak tau seberapa berbahanya dia kalok udah memiliki ambisi. Dan yang tau karakter Jungwoo yang itu Cuma para sepupunya.**_

 _ **Pokoknga ini tuh main Pairnya Caswoo, Johnten, Jaeyong, Nomin, sama Markhyuk.**_

 _ **Sedangkan buat ceritaku yang lain, bakal aku lanjutin kok tapi aku belum Ada ide sama sekali. Tunggu ya yang sabar. Soalnya ide di otakku cuman tentang Pair Caswoo aja.**_

 _ **Kalok banyak yang suka aku bakal lanjut cerita ini secepetnya. Mumpung idenya masih lengket di otak.**_

 _ **Bandung, Minggu. 08-April -2018.**_


	2. Berantakan

Disclaimer: Don't like Don't Read, semua milik orang tua masing masing saya di sini hanya meminjam nama.

Jadi bagi yang tidak suka mohon menjauh, ide cerita ini begitu aneh dan sesuka hati author. Dan hal ini murni Imajinasi ya. Kita bebas berimajinasikan jadi bagi kalian sudah di peringatkan jangan salahkan authornya ya.

Ada beberapa adegan yang tidak pantas, di dalamnya jika di baca anak di bawah umur,Kata kata frontal dan vulgar, jadi Linie harap kalian jangan nyalahin linie ya.

Disclaimer : Jungwoo tidak pernah bermimpi jatuh cinta pada pemuda brengsek macam Lucas yang telah memiliki kekasih. Bahkan dengan tidak tau malu dan gilanya dia merengek pada sang Appa untuk mengikat Lucas dengan pertunangan mereka.

Wajah polos dan rengekan manja yang seringkali terlontar dari bibirnya hanya sebuah topeng untuk menutupi seberapa berbahaya dan liciknya Kim Jungwoo sebenarnya.

Lucas memang brengsek, dia bahkan memaksa melakukan sex dengan Jungwoo. Memanfaatkan kepolosan dan cinta Jungwoo padanya. Menjadikan pemuda itu seperti boneka sex. Tanpa tau jika Jungwoo lah yang merencanakan semuanya.

Salahkan saja Lucas Wong yang membuat Jungwoo tidak bisa berpaling dan jatuh begitu dalam pada pesonanya. Jadi jangan membencinya yang menggunakan segala cara agar Lucas balik mencintainya. Termasuk jika harus membuat Lucas sendirilah yang menyingkar Nari tanpa susah payah mengotori tangannya.

.

.

.

.

Ini sudah terhitung ke sekian kalinya Jeno menemukan sang kekasih berciuman panas dengan orang lain yang tidak di kenalnya sama sekali. Awalnya Jeno hanya ingin mengajak sang kekasih pulang, setelah dia mengetahui info dari pelayan pribadi keluarga Na. Jika sang tuan muda kembali bermain di club malam.

Wajah Jeno mengeras dengan rahang saling terkatub rapat. Geraman marah keluar dari bibirnya, sesaat kemudian tanpa bisa di kontrol Jeno segera menarik _Yeoja_ yang berada di pangkuan Jaemin kasar. Dan tanpa basa basi di pukulnya wajah Jaemin hingga membuat sang empunya nama jatuh tersungkur ke atas meja yang di penuhi minuman. Mengabaikan expresi kaget dari semua teman teman Jaemin yang menatap Jeno.

"JENO KAU-"awalnya Jaemin ingin berteriak marah, begitu tau orang yang memukulnya secara tiba tiba adalah sang kekasih. Namun saat melihat wajah marah Jeno amarah Jaemin langsung lenyap.

"Untuk berapa kali lagi aku bersabar Na? Kau pikir aku tidak bisa mencium atau bahkan melakukan sex bersama orang lain. "Bentak Jeno marah, dia bahkan kini telah mencengkram kerah Jaemin kasar.

"Jeno a-"suaranya langsung tercekat begitu menatap sepasang mata Jeno yang begitu marah, kecewa, dan merasa terkhianati.

"Jika kau seperti ini terus, maka jangan berani lagi melarang orang lain agar dekat denganku. Aku bahkan tidak bisa melarangmu melakukan sex dengan siapapun. Padahal status kita sepasang kekasih. Berhentilah membuatku muak dengan segalanya, atau aku sendiri yang nantinya akan meninggalkanmu. "untuk pertama kalinya semua teman Jaemin melihat Jeno berani mengambil tindakan tegas seperti ini. Wajah datar dengan mata tajam yang penuh amarah, dan aura mendominasi darinya. Mampu membuat siapapun merasa terintimidasi, begitupun Jaemin yang hanya bisa terpaku di tempatnya. Dia bahkan tidak juga bergerak saat Jeno mulai meninggalkannya sendiri. Hingga Ten menepuk pelan pundaknya.

"Kau bilang sangat mencintainya kan. Sebaiknya hentikan semua sikapmu selama ini, atau Jeno akan pergi sebagaimana semua orang yang bersamamu selama ini. "nasehat Ten bijak. Sekilas matanya melirik ke arah Mark yang melihat seluruh kejadian itu dengan datar dan tidak perduli. Tapi siapapun di sana tau jika pemuda itu juga merupakan salah satu masa lalu Jaemin yang lebih memilih menyerah karena lelah, tidak bisa mengekang sang pemuda.

"Kau mungkin tidak sadar, tapi aku bisa pastikan jika orang yang paling gila dari perpisahan kalian pasti dirimu Nana. Sadar tidak sadar, sikapmu ketika melihat orang lain berada terlalu dekat dengan Jeno saja sudah sangat berlebihan. Atau bisa di bilang kau nyaris membuat mereka mati di tanganmu. Hanya saja tidak kah kau tau? Dirimu saja yang mendapati Jeno sekedar dekat dengan orang lain yang bahkan tidak memiliki hubungan apapun telah semarah itu. "Taeyong menjeda sebentar perkataannya untuk memastikan Jaemin memahami semua nasehatnya.

"Lantas bagaimana perasaan Jeno ketika melihatmu melakukan sex bersama orang lain. Dia bahkan tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menghentikanmu. "Lanjut Taeyong dengan tatapan menghakimi.

"Dia tidak akan meninggalkanku hyung. Karena aku tau seberapa cintanya dia padaku. "balas Jaemin dingin sembari mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya pelan.

"Percaya diri sekali kau. Tidakkah kau melihat Mark? Semua orang juga tau seberapa cintanya dia padamu, mengemis cinta dari seseorang yang bahkan tidak pernah menaruh hati padanya. Seterluka apapun dia dengan segala sikapmu, yang ia lakukan hanya bisa mengalah. Tapi lihat saja sekarang, pada akhirnya dia menyerah untuk menahanmu Na. Dan jangan lupakan satu hal, bukan Jeno yang mengejarmu. Tapi kaulah yang mengejarnya, menghancurkan semua dunia tenangnya selama ini. Jadi berpikirlah kembali, berhenti sekarang atau kau akan kehilangan Jeno. "ucap Ten yang tidak tahan lagi melihat sikap terlampau percaya diri dari Jaemin.

Mendengar ucapan Ten langsung membuat Jaemin terdiam tidak bisa lagi membalas dengan bantahan apapun. Karena dirinya baru menyadari, dialah yang mengejar Jeno pertama kali. Berungkali ditolak namun saat Jeno mulai balik mencintainya, dirinya kembali lagi pada kehidupan lama dimana dia belum mengenal Jeno.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidup Jaemin merasakan ketakutan yang sangat besar di tinggalkan orang lain. Expresi wajahnya mulai berubah sendu, dan tanpa sadar dia memeluk Ten yang berada di hadapannya.

Meski kaget, pada akhirnya Ten balas memeluk tubuh Jaemin yang bergetar ketakutan. Dan mulai membisikan kata kata penenang.

.

.

.

.

Jungwoo mulai kembali menghancurkan semua barang di kamarnya. Berteriak marah dan memaki semua orang, sedangkan seluruh pelayan di kediaman Kim yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa diam dan memutuskan berdiri di depan kamarnya. Mereka tidak melakukan tindakan apapun karena tidak ingin membuat Jungwoo semakin marah.

"Pelacur sialan seharusnya aku membunuhmu saja. "teriak Jungwoo marah dan menghancurkan kaca di hadapannya.

Sekeliling ruangan itu sangat berantakan, semua benda di sana tidak luput dari amukan Jungwoo. Bahkan di beberapa tempat juga terdapat tetesan darah milik sang empunya. Yang dengan masa bodoh memukul kaca dan juga vas menggunakan tangannya.

Semua hal ini berawal dari kepergian Lucas yang mendapat telpon dari sang kekasih yang meminta di temani membeli buku. Padahal Jungwoo sudah merengek dan menangis melarang Lucas pergi, tapi apa daya dia bahkan tidak sedikitpun perduli dengan keaadaan Jungwoo.

"Woo -ah apa yang terjadi. "tanya seseorang yang suaranya begitu di kenal Jungwoo. Dan begitu terburu buru menghentikan tangan Jungwoo yang hampir kembali memukul kaca retak di hadapannya.

"Lepaskan aku hyung. "sentak Jungwoo kasar sambil menatap nyalang pada pemuda di hadapannya.

"Mengapa kau seperti ini. Lihat luka di tanganmu, apa kau mau bunuh diri HAH. "Bentak Johnny dengan nada tinggi.

"Tapi dengan terluka seperti ini akan mengurangi sakitku hyung. "teriak Jungwoo sambil memukul dadanya beberapa kali. Seolah ingin memberitahu Johnny di mana asal sakit itu.

"Bukankah kau sudah sembuh? Kenapa kau kembali lagi pada kebiasaan burukmu woo. Kita telah susah payah menghilangkan semua bekas luka di tubuhmu kan. Tapi apa alasanmu bertindak seperti ini lagi. "ucap Johnny tidak mengerti.

"Kau tau alasanku untuk berhenti hyung. Aku bahkan susah payah menghilangkan bekas luka di tubuhku karena dia. Tapi kau lihat sekarang, dia meninggalkanku setelah puas menikmati tubuhku. "teriak Jungwoo frustasi.

Mendengar penuturan Jungwoo membuat Johnny langsung melihat keadaanya. Hanya untuk menemukan bekas Kissmark yang begitu kentara di sepanjang leher jenjang sang sepupu. Dan juga di bagian paha dan kaki jenjang Jungwoo yang saat ini hanya menggunakan kemeja kebesaran berwarna biru tanpa bawahan apapun.

"Apa yang di lakukan si brengsek itu padamu. "Desis Johnny dengan aura membunuh yang mendominasi. Dia bukan orang bodoh untuk tau siapa yang melakukan hal ini pada sepupunya. Karena hanya satu orang yang jelas akan di ijinkan Jungwoo melakukan hal apapun padanya.

"Dia memintaku melakukan sex. "ujar Jungwoo dengan pelan.

"Kenapa kau mau menuruti bajingan itu , aku tau kau tidak sebodoh itu Kim Jungwoo. "ucap Johnny dengan pandangan menuntut penjelasan.

"A-aku. "Jungwoo tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaan Johnny.

"Sialan ini pasti ide Jung brengsek Jaehyun. "umpat Johnny saat semua kecurigaannya mengarah pada salah seorang sepupunya yang bermarga Jung. Well dia tau Selicik atau seberbahaya apapun Jungwoo, tidak mungkin akan merendahkan harga dirinya sampai pada titik dimana dia tidak akan bisa bangkit lagi.

"Jung Jaehyun kemari kau sialan. "teriak Johnny pada ponselnya.

" _Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu hyung. "balas Jaehyun bingung._

"Dengar Jung, aku beri kau waktu 20 menit untuk sampai di mansion Kim. Jika dalam waktu yang kuberikan kau tidak hadir, maka aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu atau menghancurkan kekasih kecilmu. "ancam Johnny tegas, tidak berniat basa basi lagi pada Jaehyun.

" _Huh? Ada apa denganmu. Jangan bicara se-"_

Sebelum Jaehyun sempat membalas perkataan Johnny. Tanpa perduli apapun sambungan telephone itu langsung di matikan sang empunya.

"Kau memiliki hutang penjelasan padaku Kim Jungwoo. "ucap Johnny datar pada Jungwoo yang kini menunduk di hadapannya.

.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, saling berhadapan dengan suasana tegang di salah satu kamar tamu. Tadi Johnny hampir saja mencekik Jaehyun sampai mati, jika saja Jungwoo tidak berteriak dan menyadarkannya jika yang dia cekik merupakan sepupunya juga.

Sedangkan Jaehyun masih memegang bekas cekikan Johnny yang menimbulkan bekas merah kentara di leher putihnya. Beruntung kewarasan Johnny segera kembali, karena jika tidak. Mungkin saja Jaehyun telah sejak tadi menjadi mayat.

"Kau itu bodoh atau apa brengsek, ide sialan apa yang kau rencanakan. "umpat Johnny memecah keheningan yang terus terjadi sejak tadi, tatapan matanya begitu tajam seolah ingin membunuh Jaehyun.

"Apa boleh buat hyung, rencana Jungwoo untuk mendapatkan Lucas sangat lambat. Bisa bisa Lucas membuat jalang itu hamil duluan. Memangnya kau mau jika Jungwoo menjadi istri kedua _Namja_ Wong itu. "sungut Jaehyun kesal.

"Tapi tidak harus membuat Jungwoo tidur bersamanya juga bodoh. Jika Jungwoo hamil bagaimana? kau mau sepupu kesayangan kita ini menangis saat di tinggal Lucas untuk bersama si jalang. "dengan kejam Johnny memukul kepala Jaehyun keras hingga sang empunya mengaduh kesakitan.

"Bagus jika Jungwoo hamil, itu akan mempermudah rencanaku. "balas Jaehyun cuek.

"Masalahnya penyakit Jungwoo belum sembuh benar Jung sialan. Jika dia memilih bunuh diri saking frustasi dengan sikap Lucas bagaimana? "Johnny menatap bosan pada Jaehyun yang tersentak dan menatapnya panik.

"Aku lupa hal itu hyung. "balas Jaehyun kaget bagaimana mungkin dirinya bisa lupa jika Jungwoo memiliki penyakit kejiwaan itu.

"Sudah kuduga, otakmu memang tidak pernah beres Jung. "sinis Johnny.

"Kalian membicarakan penyakit jiwaku dengan santai sekali. "sungut Jungwoo kesal, hei dia bahkan masih ada di hadapan keduanya. Dan dengan masa bodoh kedua sepupunya membicarakan hal itu dengan santai.

"Kau diam saja. "teriak Johnny dan Jaehyun bersamaan, merasa sebal ketika Jungwoo mengganggu obrolan serius mereka.

"Jika saja bukan sepupu sudah ku usir kalian berdua. "ucap Jungwoo datar.

"Dan jika kau bukan sepupu kami, mana mau kami seperduli ini mengurus masalahmu. "jawab Jaehyun tidak terima.

Jungwoo berniat membalas perkataan Jaehyun sebelum seorang pelayan pribadinya masuk secara tiba tiba. Dia terlihat begitu tergesa gesa dan nafas terengah.

"T-tuan muda.. Hah... Hah.. Di luar hah. "ucap pelayan itu tidak jelas.

"Kau itu kenapa? Kenapa seolah di kejar setan begitu. "Tanya Johnny bingung, pasti ada yang tidak beres mengingat pelayan kepercayaan Jungwoo sampai tidak memperdulikan etika dan langsung main masuk kedalam kamar.

"Tuan muda Lucas disini. "ucap pelayan tadi panik dan berkata terburu buru. Beruntung ketinganya mampu menangkap apa yang ia katakan.

"Sembunyi. "berawal dari memandang satu sama lain, sebelum berucap secara serempak. Johnny dan Jaehyun langsung berlari masuk kebawah ranjang di tengah kamar itu. Melewati kaki jungwoo yang sejak tadi duduk dengan tenang di atas kasur.

Benar saja begitu keduanya tidak lagi terlihat Lucas segera masuk ke kamar itu. Sambil menenteng plastik putih yang bertulis nama apotik ternama dan plastik berwarna merah yang begitu Jungwoo kenal dari restaurant favorite nya.

"Kenapa kau pindah kamar. "ungkap Lucas datar sambil menghampiri Jungwoo yang hanya menatapnya dalam diam.

"Hanya ingin. "balas Jungwoo pelan tanpa mau menatap Lucas.

"Ada apa dengan tanganmu? Seingatku tadi tanganmu baik baik saja. "Tanya Lucas yang dengan cepat menarik tangan Jungwoo untuk ia lihat.

Tangan putih itu terbalut perban yang lumayan tebal dan terlihat baru. Memangnya apa saja yang di lakukan bocah manja ini sampai bisa melukai tangannya.

"Tadi aku ingin mengambil air di nakas, tapi begitu berdiri aku langsung jatuh tersungkur dan membuat gelasnya jatuh. Pecahan gelas itu melukai tanganku. "dengan tenang Jungwoo mengucapkan kebohongan itu.

"Ck.. Kau itu. Sudahlah ini aku membelikanmu salep untuk analmu. Dan juga salad buah, mengingat kau tidak mau makan sejak tadi. "decak Lucas malas dan menyodorkan dua kantung plastic di tangannya kehadapan Jungwoo.

Begitu dia menerimanya, Lucas segera menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur dengan posisi terlentang. Membiarkan Jungwoo yang menatap bingung ke arahnya.

" _Waeyo?_ Berhenti menatapku. "ucap Lucas santai mulai balas menatap Jungwoo yang masih duduk di ujung ranjang.

"Bukannya kau pergi menemui kekasihmu tadi. Kenapa kembali lagi kesini.?"tanya Jungwoo bingung.

"Aku hanya menemaninya membeli buku. Lagipula aku bukan seseorang yang ingkar janji. Tadi malam aku mengatakan padamu akan mengurusmu kan jika kau menurut. "jelas Lucas santai.

"Jadi kau akan menginap lagi? "Tanya Jungwoo yang saat ini menatap Lucas dengan mata berbinar persis seperti anak kecil yang mendapat mainan baru.

"umm.. Lagipula kedua orangtuaku tidak akan mengomel saat tau aku menginap di rumahmu. "gumam Lucas. Tentu saja keduanya tidak akan protes jika Lucas menginap di rumah calon menantu mereka. Yang ada keduanya justru merasa senang sekarang saat mengetahui perkembangan hubungan Lucas dan Jungwoo.

"Yheii.. Aw.. aduh. "saking bahagianya Jungwoo sampai melupakan pantatnya yang masih sakit dan malah melompat kesenangan.

"Kau bodoh atau apa? Sudah tau pantatmu masih sakit, malah melompat tidak jelas begitu. "ucap Lucas sambil menatap tajam Jungwoo yang justru tersenyum lebar keaarahnya sambil sesekali meringis sakit.

"He.. He.. He.. Habis aku senang sekali kau mau menginap. "tawa Jungwoo dengan polosnya.

"Sudahlah! Kemari kau, lepas celana dalammu dan segera menungging. "perintah Lucas tegas.

"Huh? Untuk apa. "tanya Jungwoo tidak mengerti.

"Aku mau mengobati lubang analmu bocah manja. Memangnya kau mau terus kesakitan. "jawab Lucas sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

"Tapi aku malu. "ucap Jungwoo pelan dengan muka bersemu kemerahan.

"Kau masih saja malu padaku, padahal aku telah menusuk lubangmu terus menerus kemarin. Cepatlah aku mau tidur setelah ini. "sentak Lucas kasar.

Membuat Jungwoo cemberut dan memajukan bibirnya sedikit, dengan pelan dia membuka celana dalamnya dan mulai menungging di hadapan Lucas yang saat ini telah melumuri kedua jarinya dengan salep.

Pantat bulat dengan memar dan juga Kissmark yang banyak terlihat di hadapan Lucas. Untuk sesaat dia terdiam, sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya pelan untuk mengusir segala pemikiran menggagahi Jungwoo sekali lagi. Dengan lembut dia menyentuh pipi pantat Jungwoo, untuk menemukan lubang mungil kemerahan dan lecet yang memuaskannya kemarin.

Secara pelan Lucas mulai memassukkan jari telunjuknya yang berlumuran salep kedalam lubang Jungwoo. Membuat sang empunya tersentak kaget dan secara refleks mendesah kecil dan mengetatkan lubangnya. Sehingga menjepit jari Lucas kuat, sedangkan sang pelaku justru menyeringai kecil akan respon Jungwoo yang tidak ia sangka.

Jari itu mulai bergerak keluar masuk dengan tempo sedang, saat melihat Jungwoo mulai terbiasa Lucas segera menambahkan jari tengahnya. Dan semakin mempercepat kocokan jarinya di lubang anal Jungwoo. Menimbulkan suara becek yang kentara juga desahan Jungwoo yang begitu nyaring meminta Lucas berhenti, namun justru ikut memaju mundurkan pantatnya berlawanan arah dari jari Lucas.

"Dasar jalang, lihat lubang lapar ini. Baru dengan kedua jariku saja dia mulai berkedut kencang tidak ingin melepasku. "tawa Lucas sinis.

"Ahh... Aku bukann nghhh... Uhhh... Hhh.. bukan jalang.. Ahh ahh. "desah Jungwoo sambil berusaha menolak tuduhan Lucas dan menarik narik tangan Lucas agar tidak terus menyodok lubangnya.

"Mari kita lihat saja. "balas Lucas tenang, dan entah sejak kapan telah melepas celana miliknya. Penisnya telah menegang sempurna dengan sedikit percum yang terlihat di ujungnya. Dia segera mencabut kedua jarinya dari lubang Jungwoo dan secara cepat menggantikannya dengan penis tegang miliknya dalam sekali sentakan.

"Arghh... Sakit Lucasss... Keluarkan.. keluarkan."tangis Jungwoo kesakitan, tapi tetap saja Lucas tidak perduli dia justru langsung memaju mundurkan penisnya cepat tanpa membiarkan Jungwoo terbiasa dulu.

"sttt.. Diam saja jalang kau cukup mendesah untukku. "bisik Lucas yang mulai membungkam mulut Jungwoo dengan ciuman dalam sarat nafsu.

Lucas tidak tau saja jika Jaehyun dan Johnny yang saat ini berada di bawah kasurnya tengah mengepalkan kedua tangan mereka kuat dan menggertakkan giginya marah. Sebisa mungkin menahan kewarasan yang hampir hilang untuk keluar dan membunuh Lucas yang dengan seenaknya menyetubuhi paksa sepupu kesayangan mereka.

" _Sabar hyung, kita biarkan saja dia kali ini. "bisik Jaehyun pelan nyaris tidak terdengar. Namun Johnny juga tau jika keadaan Jaehyun tidak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya sendiri yang berniat membunuh Lucas saat ini._

Pada akhirnya Lucas terus saja menggagahi Jungwoo dengan berbagai posisi hingga pagi menjelang. Membuat pemuda cantik itu tidak berdaya dan hampir kehilangan suaranya. Karena terlalu banyak berteriak.

Setelah Lucas puas dia berniat langsung tidur, tapi Jungwoo terus saja merengek dan kembali menangis ingin mandi. Dia bilang dia risih dengan keaadaan mereka sekarang sehingga mau tidak mau Lucas terpaksa memandikannya lagi seperti kemarin.

Begitu Lucas di sibukkan mengurus Jungwoo yang semakin rewel, Jaehyun dan Johnny yang tidak dapat tenang sedikitpun sejak semalam langsung keluar dari bawah tempat tidur Jungwoo. Expresi mereka begitu datar dengan tatapan mata penuh permusuhan. Keduanya saling pandang dan mengangguk pelan. Sama sama menyusun rencana membalas perbuatan Lucas yang berbuat seenaknya pada sepupunya.

Setelah itu secara cepat namun hati hati keduanya menyelinap keluar dari kamar tamu.

.

.

.

.

Baru saja Johnny tiba di rumahnya dan berniat langsung tidur di ranjang empuk yang ia rindukan. Hanya saja semua angan angan itu langsung hilang begitu melihat Ten di dalam kamar miliknya. Duduk begitu anggun dengan kaki di silangkan dan juga kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Menatap datar ke arah Johnny yang saat ini memasang tampang jengkel begitu melihatnya.

"Dari mana saja kau. "tanya Ten datar.

"Bukan urusanmu. Lagipula memangnya kau itu siapaku? Dengar ya, kita tidak memiliki hubungan apapun. Jadi segera angkat kaki dari rumahku. "ujar Johnny tegas menatap tidak suka pada Ten.

"Tentu saja aku calon istrimu. "balas Ten santai mengabaikan expresi jengkel Johnny.

"Berhenti bermimpi aku tidak mungkin men-"ucapan Johnny langsung berhenti begitu Ten memberikan sebuah amplop berwarna putih secara kasar kedadanya.

"Apa ini? "Tanya Johnny bingung.

"Buka saja. "balas Ten tenang.

Mendengar hal itu Johnny hanya mengedikan bahu tidak perduli dan langsung mengeluarkan kertas dalam amplop yang tercetak sample rumah sakit ternama. Di bacanya dengan teliti semua tulisan itu. Begitu dia selesai membaca semuanya, Johnny segera berteriak marah dan mencengkram kedua bahu Ten kasar.

"Apa apaan Ini HAH? Kau mau menjebakku. "bentak Johnny sambil mengeraskan cengkraman kedua tangannya di bahu Ten. Membuat dia meringis kesakitan, tapi Johnny tidak memperdulikan semua itu amarah telah mengambil alih kewarasannya.

"Aku tidak menjebakmu. Jika kau tidak percaya mari kita pergi ke semua rumah sakit yang kau inginkan. "ringis Ten kesakitan.

"Itu pasti bukan anakku. "bentak Johnny terus menyangkal.

"Aku bukan jalang. Hanya kau _Namja_ yang menyentuh tubuhku malam itu. "teriak Ten tidak terima.

"Sejak awal kau pasti tau jika memiliki rahim, tapi kenapa kau tidak meminum obat untuk meluruhkan spermaku sialan. "tuduh Johnny marah. Jika Ten tau dia memiliki rahim dia seharusnya melakukan berbagai macam pencegahan agar hubungan paksa mereka malam itu tidak membuahkan hasil.

"Kau pikir aku sengaja? Aku juga tidak mau hamil dari benih bajingan yang memperkosaku. Setelah hari itu aku langsung memeriksakan diriku ke dokter dan meminta obat pencegah kehamilan. Jadi mana tau aku, obat itu tidak mempan. Dan justru hamil seperti sekarang."balas Ten tidak kalah marah dari Johnny. Dengan kasar dia mendorong dada Johnny hingga melepaskan cengkraman di bahunya. Tapi siapa sangka jika Johnny memiliki refleks baik dan balas mendorong Ten, Lupa jika saat ini pemuda itu tengah hamil anaknya.

"arghh... Aa-appo.. "ringis Ten kesakitan sambil mencengkram perutnya kuat, dengan posisi tersungkur akibat dorongan Johnny tadi.

"Y-yha.. Ten maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja. "panik Johnny langsung menghampiri Ten bermaksud membantu _Namja_ cantik itu. Tapi langkahnya melambat begitu sadar melihat celana seragam biru yang di kenakan Ten mulai basah oleh darah.

"Kita kerumah sakit. "putus Johnny tegas dengan wajah panik kentara, membawa Ten kepelukannya. Dan segera berlari menuruni tangganya, sambil berteriak panik menyuruh pelayan menyiapkan mobil.

"Maafkan aku..maafkan aku... "rapal Johnny di samping telinga Ten ketakutan. Hal itu juga di perparah dari tangisan Ten yang tidak berhenti sambil terus memegangi perutnya.

"Appoo.. Johnn. "tangis Ten kesakitan, posisinya saat ini berada di pangkuan Johnny.

"Kumohon tahanlah dulu kita akan segera sampai di rumah sakit. _Cha ajhussi_ percepat mobilnya. "bentak Johnny pada supir pribadi keluarga Seo. Mendengar bentakan panik Johnny dia langsung menaikkan kecepatan mobil itu.

"Aku tidak masalah jika kita tidak menikah. Asal jangan buat aku kehilangan dia. "ujar Ten lirih menahan sakit yang semakin menjadi. Darahnya terus keluar hingga ikut mengotori celana dan kemeja hitam Johnny.

"Jangan memikirkan apapun. Aku yakin semua akan baik baik saja. "ucap Johnny berusaha menenangkan Ten atau mungkin lebih tepatnya ikut menenangkan dirinya.

.

.

.

.

Jaehyun dan Haechan berlari dengan kencang di koridor rumah sakit tidak mengindahkan larangan dari beberapa perawat yang menegur, wajah mereka tampak sangat khawatir. Sedangkan Jungwoo menyusul di belakang keduanya, karena dia tidak bisa berjalan maka Lucas dengan sangat terpaksa menggendongnya.

"Ayoo ..Luc lebih cepat lagi jalanmu. "perintah Jungwoo panik.

"Ck.. Kau itu cerewet sekali, jika aku tidak menggendongmu jalanku tidak akan selambat ini. "decak Lucas malas. Jika saja Ten bukan sahabat baiknya, mana mau dia mengantar Jungwoo kerumah sakit. Apalagi saat harus menggendongnya ala pengantin, di sertai tatapan orang orang yang memandang mereka aneh.

"Memangnya siapa coba yang membuatku tidak bisa berjalan. "protes Jungwoo kesal.

"Haishh.. Yha jaga ucapanmu, bukankah sudah kubilang rahasiakan apapun yang ku lakukan padamu. "ucap Lucas tegas, matanya juga menatap tajam penuh ancaman pada Jungwoo yang langsung menyembunyikan kepalanya di dada bidang Lucas.

.

.

" _Samchon, ajhussi_ hentikan. "teriak Jaehyun panik dan langsung merentangkan kedua tangannya di hadapan kedua _Namja_ paruh baya yang sejak tadi memukuli Johnny.

"Jaehyun menyingkir dari _hyungmu_. "perintah _Appa_ Johnny tegas.

"Sudah cukup _Samchon_. Memangnya kau ingin membunuh Johnny _hyung._ "Ucap Haechan dengan berani, begitu di lihatnya keaadaan Johnny yang di penuhi luka.

"Biar saja anak tidak tau diri ini mati sekalian. Beraninya dia membuat calon menantuku yang tengah hamil kritis seperti ini. "teriak tuan Seo murka.

"Aku tau Johnny _hyung_ mungkin bersalah, tapi dia masih putramu _Samchon_."bela Jaehyun.

Tuan Seo berteriak frustasi di hadapan mereka, tapi begitu _Appa_ Ten yang nampak mulai tenang menepuk pundaknya. Dia langsung mengerti dan membiarkan Johnny.

"Ayoo _hyung_ kita obati lukamu. "ajak Jaehyun sembari memapah Johnny, tapi entah kenapa Johnny menepis tangannya pelan.

"Nanti saja, aku masih ingin di sini. "jawab Johnny begitu melihat tatapan penuh tanya dari Jaehyun.

"Tapi lukamu perlu di obati _hyung_. Jika nanti infeksi bagaimana. "ucap Haechan khawatir.

"Aku bilang nanti ya nanti. "balas Johnny keras kepala, hingga membuat kedua Jung bersaudara itu menghela nafas pasrah dan memutuskan mengalah.

Sedangkan Jungwoo yang baru saja tiba menatap sekitar tidak mengerti. Di sana terdapat _Samchon_ dan _Imo_ Seo. Jaemin yang tidak berhenti menangis di pelukan Jeno, Mark dengan expresi datar, Taeyong yang nampak khawatir. Juga kedua orang paruh baya yang ia yakini merupakan kedua orang tua Ten.

Sebenarnya Jungwoo ingin bertanya, apa yang terjadi dengan Johnny dan Ten. Tapi dia tidak mengenal 4 orang itu, jadi dia menatap Lucas dengan pandangan menuntut. Memberi kode agar dia bertanya pada _Hyung_ dan juga kedua sahabatnya yang lain.

"Mark apa yang terjadi. "bisik Lucas pelan sehingga hanya bisa di dengar ketiganya. Mengingat Jungwoo saat ini masih berada di gendongannya.

"Sepupunya menghamili Ten, dan entah karena apa mendorongnya hingga tersungkur lalu pendarahan hebat. "tunjuk Mark pada Jungwoo, meski begitu dia menatap Lucas bingung. Bukankah sahabatnya yang satu itu begitu membenci Jungwoo. Lalu apa apa an drama yang dilihatnya saat ini? Tapi begitu dia tidak sengaja melihat bekas Kissmark di leher Jungwoo yang mengintip dari balik kerah kemeja dengan kancing tertutup sampai atas itu. Perlahan mengangguk mengerti jika sang sahabat telah meniduri tunangannya sendiri.

"Jadi _Namja_ brengsek yang memperkosa Ten _hyung_ itu dia. "geram Lucas marah. Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak marah coba, jika dirinya sendirilah yang pertama kali menemukan Ten yang dalam keaadan kacau dan telanjang disertai kissmark juga bau sperma menangis di salah satu kamar club malam.

"Jangan mengatai Johnny _hyung._ "Protes Jungwoo pelan tidak terima Sepupunya di maki seperti itu.

" _Wae_? Kau tidak terima, seluruh sepupumu memang brengsek. "balas Lucas dingin.

"Lalu kau sebut apa sikapmu padaku? "tanya Jungwoo, balas menatap Lucas dengan pandangan menyalahkan. Membuat sang empunya nama langsung bungkam. Tidak lagi memiliki argument untuk membalas ucapan Jungwoo.

"Berhenti berdebat. "ucap Mark malas dan kembali menatap ke depan tempat Ten berada.

.

.

.

.

Setelah bolos sekolah selama 4 hari, Jungwoo memutuskan masuk hari ini. Rasa sakit di analnya masih terasa, tapi setidaknya kini dia bisa berjalan normal.

Dan yang lebih membuat Jungwoo bahagia, Lucas sejak 4 hari yang lalu benar benar menepati janjinya untuk mengurus Jungwoo. Ya meskipun terkadang hormon Lucas tidak bisa di kontrol, jika dulu dia begitu membenci bersentuhan dengan Jungwoo. Maka lain lagi sekarang, setelah melakukan sex. Entah kenapa Lucas jadi tidak bisa berhenti menciumnya, menyentuh tubuh Jungwoo. Atau meminta blowjob yang membuat mulut Jungwoo kram.

Tapi setidaknya Lucas masih tau diri untuk tidak lagi menyetubuhi Jungwoo. Mengingat luka di analnya belum sembuh benar.

Hari ini mereka berangkat bersama, meski awalnya Lucas berniat membuat Jungwoo berangkat sendiri. Tapi tidak jadi, mengingat kedua orangtua Jungwoo baru saja tiba tadi pagi persis ketika mereka akan berangkat.

Kim Taemin dan Kim Minho terlihat begitu khawatir pada Jungwoo. Saat mereka tau dia telah membolos selama 4 hari karena sakit. Apalagi saat melihat scraft tebal melilit di leher Jungwoo. Taemin langsung melarang sang putera untuk masuk sekolah.

Karena Lucas takut Jungwoo kelepasan mengatakan dia sakit setelah melakukan sex bersamanya. Pada akhirnya Lucas berbicara sopan dan mengatakan jika Jungwoo telah sembuh. Bersamaan dengan janji yang secara refleks terlontar, dia juga akan mengantar dan menjemput Jungwoo agar Taemin tidak perlu khawatir lagi.

Jadi di sinilah mereka sekarang, berdua di dalam mobil sport milik Lucas yang tengah menuju ke rumah sang kekasih. Mengabaikan tatapan sedih Jungwoo saat Lucas mengatakan akan menjemput Nari terlebih dahulu. Karena mereka biasa berangkat bersama.

"Jika kita telah sampai kau harus pindah ke belakang. "perintah Lucas, tanpa menoleh ke arah Jungwoo. Fokus ke jalan di hadapan mereka.

"Kenapa aku harus pindah? "tanya Jungwoo tidak mengerti. Dia ini tunangan Lucas, jadi seharusnya tidak masalah jika dia duduk di depan menemani Lucas.

"Tentu saja karena Nari kekasihku. "balas Lucas santai.

"Tapi aku tunangan mu. "ucap Jungwoo kesal.

"Jika kau tidak mau pindah, aku akan menurunkanmu di sini. "ancam Lucas yang secara tiba tiba memberhentikan mobilnya ke samping trotoar jalan.

"Seandainya aku tau kau akan menjemputnya, aku pasti lebih memilih berangkat sendiri. "ucap Jungwoo pelan sambil meremas tas sekolahnya. Dia hampir menangis lagi, tapi berusaha kuat dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Melihat kelakuan menyebalkan Jungwoo yang biasanya membuat dia kesal, entah kenapa hari ini terlihat begitu lucu di mata Lucas. Jadi dengan pelan di sentuhnya tengkuk Jungwoo dan menarik sang empunya nama ke arahnya.

Tidak memperdulikan pekikan kaget dari Jungwoo, Lucas langsung melumat kasar bibir merah yang sejak tadi di gigit Jungwoo untuk meredam isakan yang mungkin keluar.

Dia mulai menghisap bibir bawah dan atas Jungwoo, juga sesekali mengigitnya gemas. Merasa tidak puas, Lucas melepas seat belt milik Jungwoo dan secara cepat menarik tubuhnya untuk duduk mengangkang di atas pangkuannya.

"ngg.. "desah Jungwoo tertahan begitu lidah Lucas masuk kedalam mulutnya bergerak mengabsen setiap gigi dan bermain bersama lidah Jungwoo.

"Kau sangat nikmat. "bisik Lucas penuh gairah setelah melepaskan ciuman mereka saat Jungwoo mulai kehabisan nafas. Lalu terkekeh puas melihat keadaan berantakan Jungwoo. Scraft biru miliknya telah Lucas lempar sejak tadi, kemeja putih yang telah keluar dari celana seragam Jungwoo. Juga dasi miliknya yang entah di mana bersama beberapa kancing yang memperlihatkan kulit putih dengan banyak bercak Kissmark.

"hah... Hh... Kita bisa terlambat nanti. "protes Jungwoo sambil menstabilkan nafasnya yang terengah.

"Salah sendiri menggodaku. "ucap Lucas tidak perduli dan berniat mencium jungwoo kembali. Sebelum ponsel miliknya berbunyi dengan menunjukkan nama sang kekasih.

" _Yoboseyo? "_

"umm.. Wae _chagiya?_ "tanya Lucas.

"Kau jadi menjemputku di rumah kan? "

"Iya! Aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke sana sekarang. "balas Lucas santai sambil mengecup bibir merah milik Jungwoo yang tengah terbuka di hadapannya.

"Cepatlah kita bisa telat nanti. "rengek Nari.

"Umm... Sebentar lagi aku akan sampai kok. "balas Lucas.

"Baiklah, hati hati jika begitu."ucap Nari yang hanya di balas gumaman oleh Lucas dan langsung menghentikan sambungan telepon.

"Baiklah Bay boy kembali ketempat dudukmu. Jangan lupa rapihkan juga penampilan mu. "ucap Lucas lembut sambil menepuk kepala Jungwoo pelan.

Tanpa banyak bicara Jungwoo segera menuruti perintah Lucas. Duduk dengan tenang di tempatnya semula. Juga mulai mengancingkan dan memasukkan kemeja putihnya ke dalam celana seragam. Memakai kembali Dasi dan juga scraft miliknya yang tadi di lempar Lucas sembarangan. Setelah penampilan Jungwoo terlihat rapi, Lucas segera mengemudikan mobilnya lagi.

Satu hal yang luput dari perhatian Lucas, kedua tangan Jungwoo yang mengepal. Di tambah wajah datar dengan tatapan marah yang begitu kentara tengah menatap ke samping jalan.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat mobil Lucas baru saja tiba di depan rumah sederhana milik keluarga Nari. Lucas segera turun dan memeluk kekasihnya mesra. Sedangkan Jungwoo hanya menatap mereka datar, dia juga mendengus pelan begitu melihat keadaan keluarga Nari yang sangat tidak sebanding dengan keluarga Kim.

"Ah.. Kim-shi selamat pagi. "sapa Nari kikuk saat melihat Jungwoo yang ikut turun dari mobil Lucas.

"pagi juga Cha-shi. "sapa Jungwoo sopan dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya. Setelah itu dia segera membuka pintu belakang.

"Kim-shi anda duduk di depan saja, biar aku duduk di belakang. "ucap Nari cepat merasa tidak enak terhadap Jungwoo.

"Tidak apa. "tolak Jungwoo singkat masih mempertahankan senyum lembut di wajahnya. Setelah itu tanpa mau mendengar Nari lagi Jungwoo segera masuk ke dalam mobil dan menutupnya pelan.

"Lucas! kenapa kau tidak bilang jika Jungwoo ikut berangkat bersama mu. "protes Nari pelan sambil berbisik di telinga Lucas.

"Kedua orangtuanya khawatir karena dia baru saja sembuh. Jadi mereka memintaku mengantarnya. "jawab Lucas santai.

"Tapi aku tidak enak dengan Jungwoo. "keluh Nari.

"Sudahlah jangan di bahas lagi, kau itu kekasihku sekarang. Nadi tidak perlu merasa bersalah pada Jungwoo. Masuklah kita bisa terlambat nanti. "dengan lembut Lucas mengacak pelan rambut Nari dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil di susul Nari yang terlihat gugup.

Selanjutnya suasana di dalam mobil menjadi begitu hening, yang paling terlihat tidak nyaman tentu saja Nari sejak tadi dia hanya menunduk kan kepalanya. Melihat kekasihnya terlihat tidak nyaman Lucas segera mengambil tangan kecil itu dan menggenggamnya. Sesekali dia juga mengecup lembut tangan Nari, membuat sang empunya secara refleks berulang kali melirik ke arah Jungwoo di belakang. Saat dia melihat Jungwoo tengah memejamkan matanya. Nari baru menghembuskan nafasnya lega, dan mulai balik tersenyum ke arah Lucas.

Nari tidak tau saja jika Jungwoo hanya pura pura tidur karena dia tidak mau melihat kemesraan keduanya. Karena jika tidak , Jungwoo bisa saja hilang akal dan berakhir menarik Nari keluar dari mobil Lucas saat ini juga.

.

.

.

.

Sm high school langsung heboh begitu melihat, pasangan paling fenomenal satu sekolah. Lucas dan Nari. Bagaimana tidak fenomenal, jika Lucas merupakan tunangan dari putra tunggal keluarga Kim. Dengan berani berselingkuh secara terang terangan. Karena hal itu pulalah Lucas sering bertengkar dengan kedua Jung bersaudara yang merupakan sepupu Jungwoo.

Tapi hal yang membuat semua orang terpekik heboh adalah saat Jungwoo juga ikut turun dari mobil Lucas.

" _astaga Drama apa yang kulihat saat ini. "bisik salah seorang siswi._

" _Lucas berani sekali memperlakukan putra keluarga Kim seperti itu. "timpal yang lain._

Semua orang segera menatap tajam ke arah Nari dengan bisikan penuh rasa jijik. Sedangkan tatapan mereka pada Jungwoo justru penuh rasa simpati. Apalagi saat mereka, masih melihat senyum sopan dan binar polos di wajah cantik itu. Bagaimana bisa Jungwoo masih bisa tersenyum ketika tunangannya berselingkuh secara terang terangan.

"Kau membawa Jungwoo semobil dengan jalangmu itu. "dengus Haechan sambil menatap datar ke arah Lucas. Entah dari mana datangnya tidak ada yang sadar sampai Haechan menegur Lucas.

"Itu bukan urusanmu Jung. "balas Lucas malas meladeni ucapan Haechan.

"Setidaknya pilihlah jalang yang selevel dengan Jungwoo hyung. Tapi, lihatlah jalangmu saat ini. Dia hanya _yeoja_ miskin dengan beasiswa dari keluarga Kim. Terlihat sekali tidak memiliki etika,berani menjadi selingkuh an dari tunangan orang yang membiayai sekolahnya. "sinis Haechan sambil menarik tangan Jungwoo ke arahnya.

"Jaga mulutmu Jung. "desis Lucas kesal.

" _Wae?_ Kau mau memukulku? Ayo pukul. Jangan kau pikir aku takut padamu. "tantang Haechan sambil menatap nyalang penuh dendam ke arah Lucas terlebih Nari yang menunduk takut.

"Sudahlah chanie, tidak perlu membesarkan masalah. Aku tidak apa. "ujar Jungwoo cepat dan menghalangi pandangan Haechan dan Lucas.

"Jadi orang jangan terlalu baik hyung. Jalang itu bisa semakin tidak tau diri. "keluh Haechan menunjuk ke arah Nari tidak sopan.

"Chanie jaga cara bicaramu."ucap Jungwoo sabar.

"Terserahlah! Ayo kita pergi, aku muak menatap jalang dari keluarga miskin itu. "dengus Haechan angkuh dan segera menarik Jungwoo cepat meninggal kan mereka. Tanpa perduli umpatan dan makian Lucas padanya.

"Ucapan mu semakin tajam saja chanie. "ujar Jungwoo sambil tertawa kecil begitu keduanya telah menjauh dari keramaian itu.

"he..he..he.. Salahkan dirimu yang mengajariku hyung. "balas Haechan dengan tawa geli.

"Itu baru putra keluarga Jung. "ucap Jungwoo angkuh dengan seringai kecil di bibirnya.

"Eh .. Tapi hyung memangnya kau sudah sembuh apa? "tanya Haechan yang baru ingat, jika Jungwoo tengah sakit akibat berhubungan badan dengan Lucas.

"Tidak sepenuhnya, tapi meski begitu aku masih bisa berjalan normal. "balas Jungwoo santai.

"Dasar, salah sendiri kau menerima ide Jae hyung. Sudah tau otaknya tidak pernah beres. "sungut Haechan sebal.

"Begitu begitu dia tetap hyungmu loh chanie. "tegur Jungwoo.

"Kau benar hyung, coba saja ada lembaga pertukaran hyung. Aku pasti akan menukar jae hyung denganmu atau Johnny hyung. Yang memiliki otak sedikit lebih baik. "Canda Haechan.

"Yha.. Kau meragukan otak kami berdua. "teriak Jungwoo kesal.

"Setidaknya otak kalian tidak segila Jae hyung. "ucap Haechan dengan tawa kecil dan segera berlari menghindari Jungwoo yang bersiap memukul kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Haechan tengah berada di perpustakaan Sm. Dia di perintahkan Shin _Songsaenim_ untuk mengambil beberapa buku sejarah. Tapi karena jarak rak yang tinggi Haechan mulai melompat lompat kecil untuk mengambil salah satu buku itu.

"Sial. Kenapa buku penting begitu, harus di letak kan di rak atas sih. "keluh Haechan sambil menghentak kan kakinya kesal.

"Kau membutuhkan bantuan. "bisik suara yang begitu Haechan kenal di samping telinganya. Bahkan tubuh sang empunya tidak lagi memiliki jarak dengan tubuh Haechan.

"Tidak perlu. "tolak Haechan sinis. Meski begitu dia tidak sedikitpun mendorong orang kurang ajar di belakang. Bukan berarti Haechan senang di lecehkan seperti ini. Dia hanya tidak ingin terlihat risih dan pengecut di hadapan orang itu.

"Yakin? "tanyanya lembut.

"Jauhkan tubuhmu Mark Lee. "dengus Haechan tidak suka.

"kenapa? Apa kau teransang berada di dekatku. "tantang Mark.

"Jaga tingkah kurang ajarmu. Ini sekolah, tidak sepantasnya kau melecehkan ku. "ucap Haechan tegas.

"Jadi jika bukan di sekolah, kau mau ku lecehkan. "ujar Mark sambil menyeringai kecil.

Mendengar tingkah kurang ajar Mark yang semakin menjadi membuat Haechan tidak tahan. Dia segera membalikkan badannya untuk memukul Mark. Sayangnya refleks Mark begitu bagus, tangan Haechan dia cengkram di atas kepalanya. Bahkan tubuh keduanya semakin menempel erat. Juga saling menatap tajam satu sama lain.

"Mundur. "ucap Haechan datar begitu melihat Mark yang semakin memajukan wajahnya. Sampai hembusan nafas beraroma mint segar memenuhi Indra penciuman Haechan.

"Kau takut. "tantang Mark. Sambil mengelus pipi Haechan lembut.

"Tidak. "balas Haechan tenang.

"Benarkah? "tanya Mark dengan seringai yang semakin lebar, dan tanpa kata dia menghisap bibir bawah Haechan kuat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan. "Haechan menatap datar Mark.

"menciummu! apa lagi memangnya. "balas Mark.

"Sudah cukupkan, sekarang menjauh dari tubuhku sebelum aku memukulmu. "ucap Haechan sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kau tidak mengerti atau berpura-pura bodoh? Aku bahkan telah mengejarmu secara terang terangan. "ucap Mark dingin.

"Tentu saja aku mengerti. Tapi maaf saja, aku terlalu berharga untuk kau jadikan pelampiasan. "balas Haechan sambil menatap langsung ke mata hitam Mark.

"Aku tidak pernah menjadikan mu pelampiasan. "jawab Mark tegas.

"Siapapun di Sm tau kisah percintaan mu dan Na Jaemin. Jadi berhenti mengejarku. Jika kau tidak bisa menjadikanku prioritas mu. "ucap Haechan tegas.

"Tau apa kau? hubunganku dan Nana telah sejak lama berakhir saat dia memutuskan mengejar Jeno. Dan saat ini aku memilih mengejar mu, tentu kau yang akan menjadi prioritas utamaku. "Mark menatap Haechan serius. Berusaha menyampaikan isi hatinya pada sang pujaan.

"Aku tidak buta Mark. Aku tau tatapan apa yang kau berikan setiap kali melihatnya. "dengus Haechan meremehkan.

"Kau salah, aku tidak lagi memiliki perasaan apapun pada Nana. "tolak Mark tegas.

"Benarkah? Baiklah aku akan memberikan mu satu kesempatan untuk membuktikan cintamu. Dan sebelum aku benar-benar menerima cintamu. Aku tidak ingin kau cium. "tantang Haechan.

"Aku terima. Tapi sebelum itu, biarkan aku menciummu sekali saja. Karena aku tidak akan tau, sampai berapa lama hatimu bisa luluh. "pinta Mark sambil menatap Haechan dengan begitu teduh dan lembut.

"Kiss me. "bisik Haechan sambil mulai memejamkan matanya.

Melihat itu Mark segera tersenyum kecil dan mulai mencium bibir Haechan lembut. Menghisap bibir bawah dan atas itu hingga memerah.

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC.**_

 _ **Okee linie balik lagi guys, makasih buat komentar kalian. Linie seneng banget dan jadi semakin semangat nulisnya.**_

 _ **Semoga kalian suka ya, karena komentar kalian yang bikin inspirasi linie aktif. Oke berhenti cuap cuapnya, cerita ini gak sempet linie edit karena linie juga buru Buru nulisnya. Kerjaan linie padet banget dan mesti bolak balik keluar kota terus. Gak sempet nulis lagi.**_

 _ **Jadi linie cuman mau bilang jangan jadi siders terus, sekali kali hargai tulisan orang lain. Kalok banyak yg review linie bakal segera sempet sempetin nulis lagi buat kalian.**_

 _ **Bandung, 16 april 2018, Senin.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't like Don't Read, semua milik orang tua masing masing saya di sini hanya meminjam nama.

Jadi bagi yang tidak suka mohon menjauh, ide cerita ini begitu aneh dan sesuka hati author. Dan hal ini murni Imajinasi ya. Kita bebas berimajinasikan jadi bagi kalian sudah di peringatkan jangan salahkan authornya ya.

Ada beberapa adegan yang tidak pantas, di dalamnya jika di baca anak di bawah umur,Kata kata frontal dan vulgar, jadi Linie harap kalian jangan nyalahin linie ya.

Disclaimer : Jungwoo tidak pernah bermimpi jatuh cinta pada pemuda brengsek macam Lucas yang telah memiliki kekasih. Bahkan dengan tidak tau malu dan gilanya dia merengek pada sang Appa untuk mengikat Lucas dengan pertunangan mereka.

Wajah polos dan rengekan manja yang seringkali terlontar dari bibirnya hanya sebuah topeng untuk menutupi seberapa berbahaya dan liciknya Kim Jungwoo sebenarnya.

Lucas memang brengsek, dia bahkan memaksa melakukan sex dengan Jungwoo. Memanfaatkan kepolosan dan cinta Jungwoo padanya. Menjadikan pemuda itu seperti boneka sex. Tanpa tau jika Jungwoo lah yang merencanakan semuanya.

Salahkan saja Lucas Wong yang membuat Jungwoo tidak bisa berpaling dan jatuh begitu dalam pada pesonanya. Jadi jangan membencinya yang menggunakan segala cara agar Lucas balik mencintainya. Termasuk jika harus membuat Lucas sendirilah yang menyingkar Nari tanpa susah payah mengotori tangannya.

.

.

.

.

Jungwoo tidak mengerti apa yang kurang dari dirinya sehingga Lucas lebih memilih Nari? Apakah karena Nari cantik? Tapi meski Jungwoo seorang _Namja_ dia juga tidak kalah cantik dari Nari, bahkan banyak yang bilang jika dia jauh lebih cantik. Pintar? Oh ayolah Jungwoo itu selalu mendapat peringkat pertama dari seluruh angkatan sedangkan Nari hanya bisa berada di peringkat 5. Kaya? Untuk yang satu ini semua orang juga tau seberapa kaya keluarga Kim terlebih Jungwoo anak tunggal, sudah pasti semua kekayaan mereka akan jatuh padanya.

Tentunya status sosial mereka tidak bisa di bandingkan, karena Nari hanya seorang anak dari pegawai kantoran biasa yang bekerja di perusahaan Kim, terlebih sang Umma tidak ikut bekerja. Dia juga bisa bersekolah di Sm karena beasiswa yang di berikan keluarga Kim bagi anak anak berprestasi namun tidak memiliki biaya bersekolah di tempat bagus.

Terkadang Jungwoo merasa Lucas terlalu buta untuk melihat mana yang lebih pantas bersanding dengannya. Dan yang paling menyebalkan dari semua itu Jungwoo harus satu kelas bersama Nari. Keduanya sama sama masuk kelas unggulan. Bahkan jarak bangku keduanya hanya terpisah 2 orang.

"Nari-ah ayo ke kantin. "ajak Lucas seperti biasa masuk dengan seenaknya ke dalam kelas dan mengecup bibir Nari lembut.

Tangan Jungwoo langsung terkepal kuat di bawah meja. Sebisa mungkin dia berusaha tidak melirik ke arah keduanya. Sambil menghela nafas pelan Jungwoo kembali memasang senyum lebar yang biasa ia perlihatkan. Kemudian mengiyakan ajakan beberapa temannya ke kantin menyusul Lucas dan Nari yang telah sejak tadi pergi.

Sesampainya di kantin Haechan dan Jaehyun langsung melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Membuat Jungwoo tersenyum kecil dan mulai melangkah ke arah mereka. Setelah sebelumnya meminta maaf pada teman sekelasnya tidak bisa makan bersama.

"Hyungie kau mau makan apa? "tanya Haechan dengan nada manja sambil menarik tangan Jungwoo antusias.

"Salad. "jawab Jungwoo singkat.

"Kau itu sudah kurus, untuk apa berdiet segala. "ucap Jaehyun sembari menaikkan alisnya heran. Karena memang dia perhatikan akhir akhir ini sepupunya itu hanya makan salad.

"Siapa tau jika aku sekurus Nari Lucas bisa menyukaiku. "balas Jungwoo santai. Tidak begitu perduli pandangan Jaehyun padanya.

"Ck.. Si brengsek itu lebih menyukai seseorang yang berisi, buktinya dia-"Jaehyun mendekatkan tubuhnya di samping Jungwoo dan mulai berbisik pelan agar orang lain tidak ada yang mendengarnya. "selalu merasa terangsang jika meraba tubuhmu kan. "seringainya semakin lebar, sesekali menggoda sepupunya tidak apa kan.

"Ishh.. Apa sih hyung berhenti menggodaku. "Jungwoo mulai mendorong tubuh Jaehyun pelan dengan wajah merah karena malu.

"Memang benar kan apa yang ku katakan. "Jaehyun memutar bola matanya malas. Kadang dia tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Jungwoo.

"Baiklah terserah kau saja! Oh iya hyung bagaimana ke adaan calon istri Johnny hyung? "tanya Jungwoo khawatir. Dia takut jika Ten sampai benar benar mengalami keguguran maka pamannya itu pasti mencekik Johnny sampai mati. Buktinya saja saat itu jika bukan Haechan dan Jaehyun turun tangan menghentikannya. Johnny bisa di pukuli hingga sekarat.

"Dokter bilang kandungannya sekarang sangat lemah, dia juga tidak boleh terlalu stress banyak bergerak maupun melakukan aktivitas sebagaimana biasa. Karena hal itu beresiko keguguran. "jawab Jaehyun tenang.

"Alhasil dia membuat Johnny hyung menuruti semua permintaannya tanpa protes sedikitpun. "ungkap Haechan sebal ketika melihat Ten yang seperti memanfaatkan ke adaannya untuk membuat Johnny takluk.

"Huh? Sungguh, bagaimana mungkin orang seperti Johnny hyung mau di peralat seperti itu. "ucap Jungwoo kaget.

"Johnny hyung merasa bersalah, karena jika bukan dia yang mendorong Ten sampai nyaris keguguran. Maka Ten tidak akan mengalami hal seperti sekarang."balas Jaehyun malas.

"Pasti Johnny hyung merasa kesal sekali sekarang. "ujar Jungwoo prihatin.

"Memang! Dia bukan hanya kesal tapi juga stress karena pernikahan keduanya akan di laksanakan 2 minggu lagi. "balas Haechan muram, dia masih tidak terima hyung kesayangannya harus menikah dengan orang yang bahkan tidak dia cintai.

"Lalu mau bagaimana? kita tidak bisa membantu Johnny hyung. "timpal Jaehyun sambil meminum lemon tea di hadapannya.

"Sebenarnya ada satu cara untuk membantu Johnny hyung. "ucap Jungwoo perlahan dengan tatapan serius.

"Apa? "tanya Haechan dan Jaehyun antusias, karena biar bagaimanapun jika ada cara membantu Johnny mereka pasti akan mengambil resiko.

"Lenyapkan saja dia. "bisik Jungwoo pelan. Perkatannya sukses membuat kedua orang itu hampir berteriak shock. Untung saja mereka segera menutup mulut dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Jungwoo.

"Hyung jangan gila, memangnya tidak ada ide lain. "desis Haechan kesal. Jika tidak ingat Jungwoo lebih tua darinya, Haechan pasti akan memukul kepalanya kuat. Sepupunya yang satu memang memiliki otak paling criminal di antara mereka.

"Tidak ada, aku tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain itu. "keluh Jungwoo langsung cemberut begitu mendengar penolakan tegas sepupunya.

"Masalahnya dia itu tengah hamil anak Johnny hyung, memangnya kau mau jadi pembunuh calon keponakanmu sendiri. "sindir Jaehyun tidak habis pikir. Jika saja Ten tidak hamil dan keluarganya bukan dari kalangan berpengaruh. Sejak dulu Johnny pasti telah berhasil melenyapkannnya.

"Dari pada Johnny hyung terpaksa menikahinya. "Jungwoo langsung menatap tajam Jaehyun.

"Haiss... Berhenti berdebat, kita pikirkan cara lain saja. Untuk sekarang mari tenangkan pikiran kita dulu. "saran Haechan begitu melihat Jaehyun dan Jungwoo yang hampir meledak.

Ketiganya terlalu asik saling berbisik membahas masalah Johnny, tanpa sadar jika semua orang tengah menatap mereka penasaran terlebih Lucas yang sesekali melirik Jungwoo.

Pandangan matanya langsung menajam dan sepenuhnya mengabaikan setiap ucapan Nari begitu melihat seorang pemuda yang ia ketahui sekelas dengan Nari menghampiri Jungwoo. Keduanya terlihat berbicara sebentar, sebelum Jungwoo mulai berhenti makan dan segera pamit kepada kedua sepupunya itu. Dengan cepat ia berjalan bersama pemuda itu keluar kantin.

" _Chagy_ aku ada urusan dengan temanku, kau tidak apa kan makan sendiri. "ucap Lucas cepat, yang langsung menghentikan Nari berbicara.

"Eh.. Tapi-"belum sempat Nari membalas ucapan Lucas kecupan singkat di bibirnya menghentikan semua hal yang ingin ia tanyakan.

"Sudah dulu ya, aku buru buru. "setelah mengatakan hal itu Lucas segera melesat cepat keluar dari kantin, dia bahkan tidak sedikitpun perduli tatapan heran yang di layangkan sang kekasih barusan.

Karena di otaknya hanya memikirkan Jungwoo yang pergi dengan _Namja_ lain.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nao-ah kita cari sendiri saja buku bukunya. Kau sepuluh aku sepuluh bagaimana? "tanya Jungwoo pada Kanao yang merupakan teman sekelasnya.

Keduanya tengah berada di perpustakaan, tadi Kanao menghampirinya di kantin karena perintah Shin _Songsaeng_ guru sosial mereka. Untuk mencari 20 buku yang berbeda nama pengarang, agar bisa membandingkan materi yang akan di ajarkan. Shin _Songsaeng_ menyuruh keduanya karena mereka ketua dan wakil kelas 11 unggulan Management bisnis.

"Um.. Baiklah Jungwoo-ssi aku akan mencarinya di sebelah sana saja."tunjuk Kanao me arah depan lantas kembali melanjutkan. "Biar kau cari di sebelah sana."tunjuknya ke pojok kanan yang jarang di lalui siswa lain.

"Oke. "balas Jungwoo sambil mengangguk kecil dan segera menghilang di balik rak buku yang tinggi.

Dengan teliti Jungwoo mencari buku sosial untuk kelas 11. Di tangannya baru terdapat 3 buku yang memiliki nama pengarang berbeda. Saat tengah serius mencari buku tiba tiba saja seseorang langsung memeluknya dari arah belakang.

"Ah.. "pekik Jungwoo kaget hampir saja dia membanting orang itu. Beruntung Jungwoo segera sadar aroma parfum khas dengan wangi mint segar.

"Lu – ahh cas apa yang kau lakukan. "desah Jungwoo pelan begitu Lucas secara brutal mengecup dan menghisap lehernya kuat untuk meninggalkan bekas merah kebiruan yang kontras dengan kulit putih Jungwoo. Padahal Kissmark beberapa hari lalu belum juga memudar. Dan hari ini dia kembali menambahnya.

"Dasar jalang mau apa kau berduaan dengan _Namja_ itu. "ucap Lucas dingin.

"Siapa yang kau maksud? "tanya Jungwoo tidak mengerti.

Brakk

"Awhh... "pekik Jungwoo tertahan begitu tubuhnya dengan kasar di dorong membentur tembok oleh Lucas.

"Ckk.. Bitch, kau selalu menolak saat ku sentuh tapi saat bersama _Namja_ asing itu. Kau mau mau saja di gandeng. "decak Lucas sinis.

"Dia hanya temanku. "jelas Jungwoo yang mulai paham arah pembicaraan yang di maksud.

"Kau tidak memiliki seorangpun teman. "balas Lucas dengan tajam menatap mata Jungwoo.

Mendengar ucapan Lucas yang pada kenyataannya merupakan fakta. Membuat Jungwoo mengernyitkan keningnya bingung. Dari mana Lucas bisa tau jika dia tidak memiliki seorangpun teman.

"Kanao teman sekelasku. Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, kenapa kau terlihat begitu kesal? Apa aku membuat kesalahan? "tanya Jungwoo tidak mengerti.

"Dengar, kau itu jalangku. Aku tidak suka berbagi dengan siapapun. Jika sekali lagi aku melihatmu dekat dengan siapapun, maka jangan salahkan aku jika foto ini ku sebar. "ancam Lucas sambil memperlihatkan ponselnya yang menampilkan foto Jungwoo tengah telanjang sedang mengangkang pasrah. Tubuh putihnya di hiasi begitu banyak Kissmark. Dan dari lubang analnya terlihat mengalir cairan putih kental yang bisa siapapun ketahui merupakan sperma. Wajahnya terlihat memerah, bibirnya membengkak dengan leher di dongakkan. Terlihat begitu kepayahan dan menggoda bagi siapapun yang melihat.

"Sejak kapan kau mengambilnya. "panik Jungwoo berusaha mengambil ponsel di tangan Lucas. Tapi pada dasarnya tubuh Lucas lebih tinggi beberapa centi darinya membuat Jungwoo kesulitan.

"Saat kau terlihat kepayahan, wae? Bukankah foto ini sangat sexy. "tawa Lucas sinis.

"Lucas kumohon hapus foto itu. "mohon Jungwoo sambil menarik tangan kiri Lucas.

" _Shirro_! Aku akan menyebarkan foto ini. "tolak Lucas sambil menyeringai menatap Jungwoo yang mulai menangis.

"Jangan! Kenapa kau kejam sekali padaku. Sebenarnya apa salahku Lucas? Aku bahkan menuruti semua perintahmu, aku juga rela melakukan sex meski kita belum menikah. "tangis Jungwoo hampir pecah, tapi dia masih ingat jika keduanya berada di perpustakaan. Sehingga untuk meredam tangisannya Jungwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Alasanku sederhana Jungwoo, karena kau membuat segala rencana masa depan yang kubayangkan bersama Nari rusak begitu saja. "desis Lucas.

"Tapi aku tidak tau jika kau yang akan menjadi tunanganku. "balas Jungwoo sepenuhnya berbohong.

"Jika begitu batalkan pertunangan ini, maka aku tidak akan menyebarkan fotomu. "ucap Lucas tegas.

"Tidak mau, kau boleh meminta apapun padaku. Tapi aku tidak akan menuruti perintahmu untuk membatalkan pertunangan kita. "tolak Jungwoo dengan tangisan yang semakin menjadi bahunya bahkan ikut bergetar. Dan nafasnya sesekali mulai tersendat.

Plakk..

"Kau itu maunya apa hah? Aku muak berurusan denganmu. "tampar Lucas keras hingga sudut bibir Jungwoo terluka, dia bahkan menarik rambut Jungwoo kasar.

"aww.. Sakit Lucas hiks.. Hentikan. "tangis Jungwoo sambil memegang tangan Lucas dengan kedua tangannya, agar dia nelepaskan jambakan di rambutnya.

"Sekarang kau ikut aku. "paksa Lucas yang berganti menarik tangan Jungwoo kasar.

.

.

.

.

.

Tangisan samar terus terdengar di salah satu Apartment elit di gangnam. Dengan tubuh telanjang sambil meringkuk di lantai Jungwoo menangis keras. Tubuhnya kembali di hiasi memar kebiruan, kali ini terlihat lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Bahkan ceceran sperma terlihat mengotori wajah dan sekujur tubuhnya. Terlebih lubang analnya yang terlihat begitu merah karena lecet.

Tadi Lucas membawanya membolos untuk pergi ke Apartment ini. Dan langsung menyetubuhi Jungwoo paksa dan amat kasar. Kali ini dia benar benar memperlakukan Jungwoo lebih hina dari semua jalang yang pernah di tidurinya.

"Berhenti menangis, aku muak mendengar tangisanmu. "bentak Lucas marah, dia kini hanya bertelanjang dada dan menggunakan bokser pendeknya.

Bukannya berhenti Jungwoo justru menangis semakin keras, dia bahkan terlihat tersedak tangisannya sendiri. Kedua pipinya terlihat memerah dengan bekas tamparan begitu kentara.

"Jika kau terus menangis, maka aku akan menyetubuhimu lagi. "ancam Lucas yang berhasil membuat Jungwoo tersentak takut. Dan secara cepat menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangan.

Menghela nafas kasar Lucas segera pergi ke dalam kamarnya. Beberapa saat kemudian dia telah selesai berpakaian rapi dan langsung pergi keluar meninggalkan Jungwoo begitu saja di dalam apartment miliknya dengan keaadaan mengenaskan.

Tepat setelah Lucas pergi Jungwoo mulai menghentikan tangisannya. Dengan pelan dia berusaha bangkit, tapi rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya hampir membuat Jungwoo menyerah. Umpatan kasar terus keluar dari bibir merah yang begitu bengkak. Secara cepat dia meraih ponsel miliknya yang ikut terlempar saat Lucas dengan terburu buru melepaskan pakaiannya.

" _ **Halo? "bisik suara di sebrang pelan.**_

"Hyung kemari sekarang, ajak Haechan sekalian aku akan mengirim lokasiku pada kalian. "ucap Jungwoo cepat.

" _ **Tidak bisa aku ada ulangan sekarang. "balas Jaehyun pelan sambil terus melirik Songsaengnim yang berada di depannya. Berjaga jika guru itu berjalan ke arahnya.**_

"Aku tidak perduli. Pokoknya. Kau. Harus. Datang. "ucap Jungwoo penuh penekanan dan langsung mematikan sambungan telephone nya. Tidak perduli jika Jaehyun hampir mengumpat pada layar Jam tangan yang telah mati.

"Sialan, Lucas kasar sekali jika sedang cemburu. "umpat Jungwoo kesakitan. Tapi meski begitu dia sangat senang sekarang. Dirinya yakin jika sikap kasar Lucas karena dirinya tidak sengaja bergandengan tangan dengan Kanao.

Dirinya berjalan tertatih menuju pintu yang di duganya kamar Lucas. Seluruh tubunya lengket dan dia amat tidak tahan dengan bau sperma ini. Jadi Jungwoo ingin berendam sebentar untuk menghilangkan sedikit rasa pegal yang ia alami. Beruntung di kamar Lucas terdapat Jakuzi. Dengan cepat Jungwoo memutar tombol air panas dan air dingin secara bersamaan. Saat yakin suhu airnya hangat dan bisa di masuki Jungwoo juga menuangkan sabun cair aroma mint milik Lucas.

Untuk sekarang biarkan dia tenang dan menghilangkan segala sakitnya.

.

.

.

.

Di sisi lain Johnny terlihat sangat tertekan, dia benar benar menjadi pelayan Ten yang saat ini masih terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit. Dan entah sejak kapan tingkat sensitive nya hampir membuat Johnny menjadi gila. Mulai dari memintanya membeli makanan aneh yang sulit di dapat, tidak membiarkannya menjauh selangkahpun, menangis keras ketika nada bicara Johnny naik sedikit.

Jadi kalian bisa membayangkan kan bagaimana stress nya Johnny?

"Ten aku hanya akan pergi sebentar. "mohon Johnny frustasi. Jaehyun baru saja menghubunginya, dan dia mengatakan perintah Jungwoo yang aneh. Jadi Jaehyun khawatir tentang keadaannya.

Tapi bagaimana dia bisa pergi jika Ten langsung menangis dan merengek seperti anak kecil sekarang. Wajahnya telah merah sempurna dengan lelehan air mata yang membuatnya terlihat menyedihkan.

"Tidak boleh. "tangis Ten sambil menggeleng keras, di peluknya tubuh Johnny dengan kuat. Berharap dengan pelukannya bisa membuat Johnny tetap tinggal.

"Tapi aku harus pergi Ten jangan kekanak kanakan. "pada akhirnya Johnny langsung meledak juga.

Mendengar bentakan Johnny Ten langsung melepas pelukannya, dia berhenti menangis tapi tatapan matanya yang begitu terluka mampu membuat segala amarah Johnny teredam.

"Aku tetap harus pergi, tapi jika kau mau kau bisa ikut. "ucap Johnny yang tidak tahan melihat tatapan dan air mata Ten.

"Memangnya boleh? "tanya Ten dengan suara serak, hampir tidak terdengar. Beruntung ruangan ini begitu sunyi sehingga membuat Johnny mampu mendengarnya.

"Aku akan menanyakannya terlebih dahulu pada dokter. "balas Johnny yang segera meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi dokter yang menangani Ten.

Beberapa menit kemudian dokter Bae datang dan langsung melepaskan selang infus di tangan Ten, kemudian menasehati Johnny segala macam agar tidak membuatnya stress, lelah, ataupun mengangkat benda berat. Dan yang paling penting mereka belum boleh berhubungan badan hingga dua minggu lagi, sampai keaadaan Ten sehat. Untuk yang satu ini Johnny hanya memutar bola matanya malas, lagipula dia tidak berminat meniduri Ten lagi. Baru saja Johnny mengangkat Ten, bermaksud memindahkannya untuk duduk di atas kursi roda. Tapi sang empunya nama telah menangis terlebih dulu.

"Tidak mau hiks... Aku mau di gendong. "tangis Ten sambil menggelengkan kepalanya kuat.

"Yakin? "tanya Johnny sangsi, dia sih kuat jika hanya menggendong Ten yang tergolong kurus dan mungil, masalahnya dia masih cukup risih dengan pandangan semua orang yang memandang mereka.

"Uengh.. "gumam Ten mengangguk imut. Dengan matanya yang tergenang air.

" _Arrasso._ "ucap Johnny pasrah. Dia tidak ingin Ten kembali menangis.

Alhasil Johnny hanya bisa memasang muka datar dan mempercepat jalannya, agar bisa cepat menghindar dari semua orang yang melihatnya. Dia tidak tau saja jika Ten sibuk menatap tajam dan bahkan mengacungkan jari tengahnya pada mereka yang menatap Johnny terpesona. Sungguh dia sebal sekali sekarang, moodnya langsung kembali memburuk.

Begitu keduanya tiba di mobil, Johnny langsung berniat menaruh Ten sang empunya malah menolak melepaskan tangannnya yang tengah terkalung di leher Johnny.

"Kenapa lagi? "tanya Johnny malas.

"Aku mau duduk di pangkuanmu. "ucap Ten cepat.

"Tapi aku harus menyetir Ten, kau duduk saja di sampingku. "tolak Johnny yang hampir merasa ingin membentaknya. Beruntung dia ingat pemuda mungil ini tengah mengandung anaknya.

"Ini juga bukan mauku, ini mau baby. "tunjuk Ten pada perutnya dengan expresi memelas berharap Johnny kembali mau mengalah.

"Jika kita di tilang bagaimana? "

"ck.. Aku yang akan mengurusnya kau tenang saja. "decak Ten angkuh.

Baiklah Johnny akan kembali mengalah, kepalanya mulai sakit setiap kali mendengar tangisan Ten. Jadi kali ini dia mulai menyetir dengan posisi Ten yang berada di pangkuannya saling berhadapan dan bahkan kini anak itu telah menyandarkan tubuhnya di dada Johnny.

"John kita mau kemana? "tanya Ten pelan sambil menatap Johnny sekilas dan kembali memeluk pemuda tampan itu erat.

"ketempat Jungwoo. "balas Johnny singkat, fokus sekali menatap jalan di depannya.

"Kau itu sayang sekali ya pada sepupumu yang satu itu. "keluh Ten yang entah kenapa mulai merasa cemburu, karena dari kabar yang beredar hubungan keduanya terlampau mesra untuk sepupu.

"Tentu saja, dia kan sepupuku. "balas Johnny heran. Heii dia bukan seseorang yang terlampau tidak peka hingga tidak bisa menyadari ada yang berbeda dari nada bicara Ten.

"Tapi aku tidak menyukai Jungwoo. "teriak Ten kesal.

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku? "tanya Johnny tidak mengerti.

"Kau akan menjadi suamiku. Jadi jangan terlalu dekat dengannya. "ucap Ten tegas dan angkuh.

"Kita bahkan belum menikah dan kau sudah berani melarangku berdekatan dengan Jungwoo? Dengar Ten kau bukan seseorang yang aku cintai, pernikahan ini terjadi karena anak yang ada di dalam kandunganmu. Jadi kau tidak berhak ikut campur urusanku. "tegas Johnny yang mulai kehilangan kendali emosinya, merasa tidak lagi bisa fokus menyetir dia langsung memarkirkan mobilnya di pinggir jalan. Dia ini termasuk seseorang yang tidak suka, ketika sepupu kesayangannya di benci orang lain tanpa alasan jelas seperti Ten. Apalagi sampai berani melarang dirinya dekat dengan Jungwoo.

"Lantas kau pikir aku mau menikah denganmu hah? Jika bukan karena nafsu biadabmu yang tidak tau tempat dan memperkosaku paksa. Aku juga tidak akan hamil brengsek. "maki Ten marah sambil berulang kali memukul dada Johnny kuat.

"Jika kau tidak mau kita menikah, lalu kenapa kau tidak menggugurkan anak itu. "balas Johnny sama marahnya.

"Tega sekali kau mengatakan hal itu, anak ini tidak bersalah. Kenapa harus dia yang di lenyapkan. Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir sedikit saja, jika semua masalah ini adalah salahmu. "bentak Ten tanpa sadar dia bahkan telah melayangkan temparan ke pipi Johnny dengan kuat.

Untuk beberapa saat keduanya terdiam Ten dengan isak tangisnya sedangkan Johnny masih menunduk. Secara perlahan Johnny mulai menatap Ten, wajahnya begitu datar tapi tatapan matanya begitu tajam. Di pipi kanannya mulai terbentuk tanda pukulan telapak tangan yang begitu merah. Secara cepat tangan Johnny hampir saja melayang dan balas menamparnya. Tapi saat hanya tinggal beberapa centi lagi tangan itu menyentuh wajah Ten. Johnny berhenti, menghela nafas kasar dia segera menurunkan tangannya lagi.

"Jika saja kau tidak hamil anakku ,aku pasti sudah membunuhmu. "ucap Johnny dingin menatap tajam ke arah Ten yang terus menangis.

"Bunuh saja hiks.. Biar aku dan anakmu mati, kau memang tidak pernah perduli pada kami. "tangis Ten histeris.

"Menangis saja terus, lama lama ku turunkan juga kau di sini. "ancam Johnny.

"Turunkan saja. "bentak Ten dengan wajah merah dan mata sembabnya. Air mata terus saja mengalir membasahi wajahnya.

"Baik! Ayo turun. "ucap Johnny dingin dan segera membuka pintu mobilnya. Dengan sedikit kasar dia segera menurunkan Ten yang sejak tadi berada di pangkuannya.

"Kenapa diam saja? Sana pergi, kau minta di turunkan kan. "ucap Johnny datar.

Ten terus menangis, dia melirik keaadaan sekitar yang gelap dan juga tepat di sebrang jalan terdapat club malam. Beberapa _Yeoja_ maupun _Namja_ jalang dengan pakaian minim menjajakan diri. Bahkan para Namja paruh baya dan garang menatapnya dengan pandangan mesum.

"Lihat di sebrang sana mereka telah menatapmu mesum, aku yakin jika aku pergi mereka akan langsung memperkosamu. "lirik Johnny pada sekumpulan orang itu.

"Tidak masalah! Pergi saja hiks.. Aku hanya tinggal mengangkang di hadapan mereka, sama saja saat bersamamu hiks... Biar sekalian mereka memperkosaku sampai aku dan anakmu mati. "teriak Ten dengan tangis histerisnya mendorong tubuh Johnny kasar.

"Dasar jalang. "umpat Johnny yang kali ini mencengkram kedua tangan Ten kuat agar tidak lagi mendorong tubuhnya.

"Iya aku memang jalang, saking jalangnya hanya kau yang pernah menyentuh tubuhku. "bentak Ten tidak terima.

"Kau saja mau mengangkang di hadapan mereka, lalu kenapa kau tidak mau aborsi. "bentak Johnny marah.

"Bajingan! Kenapa kau tidak menyuruh Jungwoo saja mengangkang di hadapan mereka. "balas Ten cepat tanpa berpikir lagi.

"Sialan, Jungwoo tidak semurah dirimu. "umpat Johnny.

"Tidak murah? Aku berani bertaruh dia pasti telah tidur dengan Lucas."

"Tutup mulutmu jangan bicara sembarangan tentang Jungwoo. "bentak Johnny marah.

"Aku tidak berbicara sembarangan, Bahkan sepupumu Jung Jaehyun yang menyuruh kami mempengaruhi Lucas agar meniduri Jungwoo. "ucap Ten lantang hingga membuat Johnny terdiam.

"Kau –"Baru saja Johnny berniat membentak Ten, tapi sayangnya pemuda berperawakan mungil di hadapannya telah memegang perutnya dengan expresi kesakitan.

"Hei kau kenapa? "tanya Johnny khawathir.

"Hiks... Ah.. Perutku sakit. "tangis Ten, hampir saja dia menjatuhkan dirinya di jalan karena terlampau kesakitan. Beruntung Johnny cepat tanggap dan segera menahan tubuhnya.

"Ayo kerumah sakit. "ajak Johnny panik sambil kembali memapah Ten dan kembali masuk kedalam mobil. Tangannya yang memegang stir mobil gemetar saking takut terjadi hal buruk seperti kemarin.

"Arghh.. Hiks.. Sakit john hiks..."tangisan Ten semakin menjadi wajahnya yang berada di pelukan Johnny semakin pucat.

"Iya sabar! Aku sedang mencari rumah sakit terdekat. "tanggap Johnny semakin khawatir. Dan entah kenapa tangan kirinya secara refleks langsung mengusap perut Ten pelan agar setidaknya mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

"Eh. "gumam Ten bingung dia berhenti menangis dan menengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap Johnny.

"Kenapa? Apa semakin sakit? "tanya Johnny cepat.

" _Anniyo_ justru sekarang tidak sakit lagi. "ucap Ten pelan sembari sesenggukan.

"Huh? Sungguh! Bukannya tadi kau sangat kesakitan sampai pucat begini. "balas Johnny sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran.

"Um.. Sungguh, sakitnya hilang saat kau mengusap perutku. Pasti baby tidak mau kita bertengkar makanya membuatku kesakitan. "ucap Ten pelan.

"Baiklah aku mengerti, tapi kita tetap harus kerumah sakit. "ucap Johnny sambil menghembuskan nafas lega. Dia sangat khawatir jika terjadi hal buruk pada Ten dan bayinya. Padahal tadi dihadapan Ten dengan santainya dia menyuruhnya aborsi.

"Tidak perlu, aku dan baby baik baik saja. Sebaiknya kita ke tempat Jungwoo. Kau buru buru kan tadi. "tolak Ten sambil kembali menyandarkan wajah dan seluruh tubuhnya di pelukan Johnny.

"Tapi-"ucapan Johnny langsung terhenti begitu Ten mengecup bibirnya lembut.

"Bangunkan aku jika sudah sampai. "ucap Ten tidak perduli dan kembali menyender nyaman di dada Johnny. Samar dia mendengar detakan jantung Johnny yang berdebar begitu kencang. Tersenyum kecil Ten langsung menutup matanya. Kali ini dia sangat mengantuk setelah lelah terus menangis.

Meninggalkan Johnny yang hanya bisa terdiam dengan tubuh tegang akibat kecupan kecilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Jeno sedang dalam mode dingin pada Jaemin, sejak kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu Jeno memang sering kali mengabaikan Jaemin. Bahkan dia juga mulai membiarkan orang lain mendekat padanya, padahal Jaemin yakin jika Jeno tau semua orang yang mendekat itu menyukainya.

Lihat saja si Hyura _Yeoja_ cantik dari kelas sebelah yang memberikan Jeno surat pink yang Jaemin yakin berisi perasaannya pada Jeno. Apa dia tidak tau jika Jeno itu sudah memiliki pacar? Memangnya Jaemin kurang galak apa? Satu sekolah juga tau sekejam apa perlakuan Jaemin pada semua orang yang mendekati Jeno.

Dan apa apa an Jeno itu, kenapa juga dia mau menerima surat dari _Yeoja_ itu, karena biasanya jika Jeno mendapat surat dari orang lain dia akan menolaknya dan mengatakan telah memiliki Jaemin sebagai kekasihnya.

"Dasar Bitch menjauh dari _Namjachinguku_."bentak Jaemin kasar dan tanpa sungkan segera menjambak rambut panjang _Yeoja_ itu kuat, dan mendorong tubuhnya kasar hingga tersungkur di lantai.

"Na Jaemin. "teriak Jeno saat melihat kekasihnya begitu kasar pada orang lain terlebih lagi yang di serangnya kali ini seorang _yeoja_ yang jelas lebih lemah dari pada dirinya.

"Apa? Kau mau marah? Kali ini bukan aku yang mulai tapi bitch ini. Sudah tau kau itu _namjachinguku_ tapi berani beraninya dia memberimu surat cinta. Mana suratnya. "pinta Jaemin kasar sambil langsung merebut surat yang berada di tangan Jeno dan tanpa basa basi di robeknya surat itu hingga tidak terbentuk, setelah itu Jaemin melemparkan potongan suratnya ke wajah Hyura.

"Hei dengar jalang aku tidak mau melihat mukamu lagi mulai sekarang di sekolah ini. Jika sampai aku melihatmu lagi, kuhabisi kau. "ucap Jaemin dingin sambil mencengkram wajah Hyura yang tengah menangis kasar.

"Jaemin berhenti. Kau ini apa apa an sih? Jangan seenaknya menggunakan kekuasaan keluargamu. "ucap Jeno kesal sambil menarik Jaemin agar berdiri dan menjauh dari Hyura.

"Memang kenapa jika aku seenaknya menggunakan kekuasaan keluargaku. Salah sendiri, sudah tau dia tidak lebih berkuasa dariku, tapi beraninya menggodamu. "decih Jaemin angkuh dan balas menatap tajam Jeno, tidak sedikitpun ada rasa takut di matanya melihat kemarahan Jeno sekarang.

"Dia hanya memberiku surat tidak lebih, kenapa kau harus semarah ini. "tanya Jeno tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan brutal Jaemin.

"Kau itu pacarku. Kenapa dia harus memberi surat cinta pada pacar orang? Apa coba namanya jika bukan jalang. "balas Jaemin tidak mau kalah.

"Kita perlu bicara. "ucap Jeno dingin dan segera mencengkram tangan Jaemin kasar, keduanya segera meninggalkan lorong kelas yang di penuhi siswa siswi. Setelah keduanya tidak lagi terlihat beberapa orang itu segera membantu Hyura yang masih terduduk dan menangis.

.

.

.

"Jeno lepas! Kau menyakitiku. "bentak Jaemin kesakitan.

Jeno segera melepaskan tangan Jaemin kasar begitu mereka telah sampai di ruang Osis yang dia kunci dari dalam menggunakan kartu khusus yang hanya di miliki dirinya, Jaemin tidak tau apa yang di inginkan Jeno dengan membawanya keruang Osis seperti ini. Pergelangan tangannya memerah dan dia yakin akan membiru nanti mengingat seberapa kuat cengkraman Jeno tadi.

"Berhenti bersikap seenaknya. Itu hanya sebuah surat kau tidak perlu bersikap begitu berlebihan. "ucap Jeno dingin.

"Berlebihan katamu? _Yeoja_ itu menyukaimu Jen dia ingin merebutmu dariku. "teriak Jaemin marah sambil mendorong bahu Jeno kasar.

"Kau selalu seperti ini. Melarang setiap orang mendekatiku, tapi bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau pikir aku tidak tau jika kau sering mengangkang di hadapan orang lain secara sukarela. "balas Jeno dengan nada tinggi dia merasa sangat marah sekarang dengan semua kelakuan Jaemin selama ini.

"Lee Jeno. "teriak Jaemin.

"Apa kau mau menyangkal?"tanpa menunggu jawaban Jaemin, Jeno segera mengambil sebuah amplop tebal kecoklatan yang berada di laci pribadi miliknya. Dan secara kasar mengeluarkan semua foto di sana hanya untuk melemparkannya kehadapan Jaemin.

"Dari mana kau-"ucapan Jaemin segera berhenti ketika Jeno mendorong tubuhnya kasar ke tembok samping, benturan itu bahkan sampai membuat kepala Jaemin sedikit pusing oleh rasa sakit.

"Kau pikir aku mainanmu huh? Dengar Na Jaemin mulai sekarang kita tidak lagi memiliki hubungan. Aku sangat muak berada di sisi seorang jalang sepertimu. "ucap Jeno sambil menggertakkan giginya marah.

"Tidak Jeno kau tidak bisa seperti ini. "ucap Jaemin panik dan buru buru menahan tangan Jeno yang bersiap pergi.

"Jangan menyentuhku kau menjijikan Na. "dengus Jeno.

"Aku berani bersumpah padamu Jen, sejak kita menjalin hubungan aku tidak pernah melakukan sex dengan orang lain. Semua foto itu dari masa lalu. "ucap Jaemin sambil memeluk Jeno dari belakang, wajahnya terbenam sepenuhnya di bahu Jeno.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh? Aku bahkan berulang kali menemukanmu berciuman dengan orang lain. Lepaskan pelukanmu Na sebelum aku bersikap lebih kasar dari ini. "ucap Jeno datar.

"Tidak mau. "tolak Jaemin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya kuat.

Secara kasar Jeno menyentak tubuh Jaemin agar menjauh darinya. Hingga membuat tubuh Jaemin membentur meja yang berada di ruang Osis.

"Berhenti membuat ku muak Na. "bentak Jeno kesal. Dia bermaksud kembali memaki Jaemin secara kasar. Tapi segera berhenti begitu sang pemuda bermarga Na menatapnya dengan mata berkaca kaca. Jeno yakin dia pasti berusaha meredam tangisannya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku Jen. Aku mohon. "mohon Jaemin dengan nada lirih.

" _Mianhe_ tapi aku tidak mau bersama seorang jalang. "ucap Jeno santai dan tidak perduli sama sekali. Dia segera membalikan tubuhnya untuk meninggalkan ruang Osis.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau mau Jen, tapi aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku."pecah sudah tangis yang sejak tadi berusaha Jaemin tahan. Tubuhnya segera jatuh ke lantai dan menangis dengan keras di sana tidak perduli lagi akan pandangan Jeno.

"Kau yakin akan melakukan apapun yang aku inginkan? "tanya Jeno pelan, kali ini dia berlutut di hadapan Jaemin yang masih menangis.

"Iya hiks... Aku akan melakukan apapun hiks... Yang kau mau. "tangis Jaemin.

"Lalu bagaimana jika kau kembali melanggar larangan ku? "tanya Jeno dingin.

"Tidak akan, aku janji Jen. "janji Jaemin dengan air mata yang belum berhenti mengalir.

"Jika kau sampai melanggar perintah ku lagi, maka jangan salahkan aku saat meninggalkanmu. "ucap Jeno tegas.

"Nana janji Jen t- eumhh... "ucapan Jaemin segera berhenti menjadi sebuah lenguhan begitu Jeno mencium kasar bibirnya. Bahkan lidah itu langsung masuk kedalam mulut Jaemin menyesap saliva miliknya kuat. Sesekali juga Jeno menggigit bibir atas dan bawah milik Jaemin. Sampai sang empunya mendesah tertahan, di tambah lagi tangan Jeno yang entah sejak kapan telah masuk kedalam celana seragam Jaemin dan memegang langsung kejantanan miliknya.

"Ahh... Je.. Ungh no.. "desah Jaemin terdengar keras saat Jeno melepaskan ciuman mereka dan segera beralih menyerang leher jenjang Jaemin. Dia menjilat juga menghisap leher putih itu kuat untuk meninggalkan bekas Kissmark yang kentara.

"Jangan di leher Jen ahh... Hahh.. Nanti yang eunh.. Lain tau ahhh... "Mulut Jaemin menolak tapi lihat lah apa yang di lakukannya. Dia justru semakin menengadahkan lehernya agar membuat Jeno semakin leluasa memberi tanda.

"aku tidak perduli. "dengus Jeno dingin, kali ini tangannya bergerak melepaskan jas sekolah Jaemin, dan langsung membuka kemeja putih yang terlihat basah oleh keringat Jaemin.

"Tunggu dulu. Kau yakin mau melakukan hal itu di ruang Osis. "tanya Jaemin sangsi sambil menahan tangan Jeno yang berniat menanggalkan kemeja miliknya.

"Kenapa memangnya? Kau mau menolakku. "ucap Jeno kesal.

"Tidak! Tapi kan ini ruang Osis Jen nanti-"ucapan Jaemin terhenti begitu Jeno kembali mencium bibirnya.

"Kau cerewet sekali. Diam dan nikmati saja apa susahnya. "balas Jeno santai. Dengan tenang dia juga melepaskan Jas miliknya dan melemparkannya sembarangan. Dasi dan kemeja miliknya juga menyusul jas itu. Saat ini Jeno telah toples, sehingga Jaemin bisa melihat tubuh tegap juga dada bidang Jeno terutama sixpack yang mulai terbentuk samar di tubuhnya.

"Lepas celanamu. "perintah Jeno pada Jaemin yang hanya menatapnya.

Mendengar perintah itu Jaemin segera menurut, dia melepas celana beserta dalaman miliknya. Hingga membuat dirinya telanjang bulat di hadapan Jeno yang saat ini duduk di atas Sofa.

"duduk di sini. "perintah Jeno sambil menepuk paha miliknya. Tanpa membatah Jaemin segera duduk mengangkang di atas pangkuan Jeno dengan wajah saling berhadapan. Tangannya telah mengalung di leher Jeno.

"Apa kau mencintaiku? "tanya Jeno menatap Jaemin dengan tatapan meneduhkan.

"Iya. "jawab Jaemin sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Jika begitu aku tidak mau melihatmu bermain di club ataupun mencium orang lain lagi. "ucap Jeno tegas.

"Aku tidak akan mencium orang lagi, tapi club iya iya aku tidak akan bermain di sana lagi. "tadinya Jaemin bermaksud menolak perintah Jeno yang melarangnya bermain di club. Tapi saat tatapan lembut Jeno menjadi tajam Jaemin segera luluh dan mengangguk tanda mengiyakan perintah itu.

"Aku tidak membawa kondom. "ucap Jeno santai, awalnya Jaemin hanya menatapnya bingung. Sebelum dia mulai membelalak kan matanya kaget. Mulai paham maksud Jeno, karena selama ini Jaemin memang tidak pernah mau melakukan sex jika pasangannya tidak menggunakan kondom.

"K-kalau begitu kita tunda saja ya. "ucap Jaemin gugup sambil berusaha bangkit dari pangkuan Jeno. Tapi sang empunya nama memiliki refleks yang lebih cepat sehingga dia segera mendorong Jaemin ke sofa dan membuatnya dalam posisi merangkak.

"Tidak Jen jangan aku tidak mau. "tolak Jasmin panik sambil berusaha melarikan diri dari Jeno yang berada di belakangnya. Tapi cengkraman sang pemuda di pinggan miliknya membuat Jaemin kesulitan bergerak.

"Diam Na, kau cukup mendesah saja. "ucap Jeno tenang, dia memeluk Jaemin dengan menggunakan satu tangan sedangkan tangan yang lain mulai memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke lubang anal Jaemin.

"Jeno kau tau, aku tidak pernah mau melakukan sex jika kau tidak memakai kondom. "tolak Jaemin sembari memberontak di pelukan Jeno.

"Jika begitu buat kali ini berbeda. "ucap Jeno tidak perduli. Dia ingin memiliki Jaemin seutuhnya kali ini, dengan segala cara tidak akan pernah dia biarkan Jaemin pergi atau menyentuh orang lain lagi.

"Ahh.. Jen.. Ahh.. Unghh.. Ber.. Ahh...ah.. "Jaemin hanya bisa mendesah keenakan saat Jeno menambahkan 2 jarinya ke dalam lubang analnya dan mengeluar masukan ketiga jarinya cepat juga dalam sehingga menyentuh titik kenikmatan Jaemin.

"Kau menyuruhku berhenti, tapi masih tetap mendesah kencang seperti ini. "dengus Jeno sambil menyeringai kecil merasa puas akan desahan Jaemin yang semakin menjadi. Dia tidak perlu khawatir jika orang lain mendengar desahan Jaemin, karena ruang Osis di desain kedap suara. Sekali kali menyalahi aturan tidak apa kan.

Melihat pantat putih dan berisi milik Jaemin yang berada di bawahnya membuat Jeno ingin meremasnya. Dia bukan hanya meremas pantat itu tapi juga menamparnya kuat hingga Jaemin terus menjerit antara nikmat juga kesakitan. Ketiga jari miliknya terus maju mundur semakin dalam dan kuat sampai menimbulkan suara becek yang kentara.

Merasa cukup mempersiapkan lubang Jaemin. Jeno segera melepaskan celana beserta dalamannya sekaligus. Dia mengocok kejantanannya cepat untuk membuat semakin tegang. Setelah itu tanpa peringatan sama sekali Jeno lekas memasukkannya dalam sekali hentakan.

"Arghh.. "Jaemin berteriak begitu kencang sampai tenggorokan nya terasa sakit.

Untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit Jaemin, Jeno mulai mencium dan menjilati punggungnya. Sebelah tangan Jeno menyentuh kejantanannya yang tegang dan mulai menaik turunkan tangan miliknya cepat.

"Keluarkan Jen ahh... Sakit... Uhhh.. Jangan bergerak ahhh.. Ngh...ohh .."Jaemin antara mendesah tapi juga menjerit sakit.

Tapi Jeno berusaha tidak memperdulikan teriakan Jaemin, karena dia tau jika berhenti sekarang yang bisa di rasakan Jaemin hanya rasa sakit tanpa kenikmatan sedikitpun. Jadi dia justru mempercepat hentakannya di dalam tubuh Jaemin secara kasar.

"Ahh.. Pelan hh.. Jenn ahh... "desah Jaemin yang mulai mencengkram sofa kuat.

Jeno meraih wajah Jaemin dan mulai melumat bibirnya penuh gairah. Tangannya tidak berhenti mengocok kejantanan Jaemin. Sampai beberapa saat kemudian tubuh pemuda di pelukannya menegang, dia juga merasa kan cairan Jaemin keluar membasahi tangannya.

Merasa bosan dengan posisi dogy style Jeno menarik tubuh Jaemin agar duduk di pangkuannya. Dan kembali manaik turunkan tubuh penuh peluh itu cepat dan kuat. Tangan kanannya terjulur masuk kedalam mulut kecil milik Jaemin yang sejak tadi sibuk mendesah. Mengerti maksud Jeno Jaemin segera mengulum jari itu sensual.

Puting tegang miliknya di pilin oleh Jeno secara kasar, terlebih hentakan penis Jeno di dalam tubuhnya terus menyentuh titik kenikmatan Jaemin. Hingga membuat sang empunya melepas kuluman jari Jeno dan kembali sibuk mendesah. Dia bahkan tidak perduli lagi saat air liurnya keluar membasahi leher jenjang miliknya yang penuh bekas Kissmark dari Jeno.

"uhhh... Unghh... Ahh.. Jangan mengeluarkan nya di dalam Jen. "saat sibuk mendesah Jaemin segera merasa panik saat merasa Jeno akan menyemburkan spermanya di dalam.

Tapi mana mau Jeno mendengar kan Jaemin, dia justru semakin mempercepat hentakannya dan menahan tubuh Jaemin kuat di pangkuannya hingga sperma itu mulai memenuhi lubang Jaemin bahkan saking banyaknya cairan sperma itu ikut mengalir keluar.

"JENO. "bentak Jaemin saat merasakan cairan hangat sperma milik Jeno di lubangnya.

"Sstt.. Mau kemana, permainan kita belum selesai Na. "bisik Jeno di telinga Jaemin saat merasa pemuda di pangkuannya berusaha berdiri.

Dan kembali terdengar desahan di ruang Osis, kedua orang di dalam bahkan tidak memperdulikan ketukan beberapa orang di luar.

"Lohh kenapa ruang Osis tidak bisa di buka ya? "tanya Minhyun bingung.

"Masa? Coba sini biar aku yang membukanya. "balas Rowon sambil menggerakkan knop pintu.

"Tidak bisa, tapi kita kan ada rapat sekarang. Apalagi Jeno juga belum bisa di hubungi sama sekali. "keluh Jaehwan kesal saat Rowon juga tidak bisa membuka ruang Osis.

Sedangkan beberapa temannya yang lain hanya bisa saling pandang dan menaikkan bahunya pasrah.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaehyun tengah menggerutu kesal, dia bahkan mengerjakan ujian miliknya asal asalan tadi dan segera meminta ijin ke uks karena merasa tidak enak badan. Padahal saat ini dia tengah berkeliling di sekitar sekolah untuk mencari Haechan yang entah menghilang kemana. Bahkan ponselnya juga tidak aktif, membuat Jaehyun semakin kesal dan bersumpah akan menjitak kepala adiknya itu nanti jika bertemu.

Saat ini Jaehyun telah sampai di halaman belakang sekolah dan bermaksud melewati kelas kosong yang di jadikan gudang sekarang. Tapi suara desahan seseorang membuat Jaehyun berhenti seketika. Sebenarnya dia bukan tipe yang perduli atau suka ikut campur urusan orang. Di tambah lagi pergaulannya sendiri juga cukup bebas dan suka melakukan sex. Tapi masalahnya geraman orang itu memanggil nama adiknya.

Mengernyitkan alis heran Jaehyun segera mendekat ke arah Jendela untuk mengintip apa yang terjadi di dalam. Sayangnya pemandangan yang saat ini dia lihat membuat Jaehyun hampir terkena serangan jantung. Bagaimana tidak kaget coba, jika dia melihat adik kesayangannya tengah berlutut di bawah seorang _Namja_ yang ia ketahui merupakan adik kelasnya. Terlebih Haechan tengah melakukan oral sex, kepalanya maju mundur dengan cepat. Kedua tangannya juga aktif memainkan bola di bawah kejantanan itu. Membuat sang pemuda menggeram nikmat.

Untuk beberapa saat Jaehyun hanya bisa melongo kaget. Sampai suara geraman pemuda itu menjadi keras pertanda telah klimaks. Dia juga bisa melihat Haechan melepas kejantanan sang pemuda. Mulut mungilnya penuh dengan lelehan sperma yang tidak bisa ia minum sepenuhnya.

Tapi saat Mark Lee ingin melepaskan beberapa kancing kemeja Haechan, Jaehyun segera sadar dari ke kagetannya. Dengan cepat dia berlari dan segera mendobrak pintu kasar sampai membuat kedua orang yang berada di ruangan itu terperanjat kaget.

"JUNG HAECHAN. "Bentak Jaehyun keras dengan rahang mengatup kuat.

"H-hyung. "ucap Haechan gelagapan begitu melihat Jaehyun yang tengah berjalan cepat nyaris berlari ke arahnya dan tanpa basa basi langsung melayangkan sebuah pukulan ke wajah Mark. Sampai membuatnya jatuh tersungkur ke lantai.

"Jangan dekati adik ku lagi. Jika tidak ku habisi kau. "ucap Jaehyun dingin. Setelah itu dia menarik tangan Haechan pergi, tidak memperdulikan teriakan sang adik yang berniat menolong Mark.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC.**_

 _ **Oke aku lama banget update nya ya maaf, aku juga gak sempet balesin review kalian satu persatu tapi yang jelas aku baca kok. Meski yang review sedikit tapi aku baca semua kok. Makasih ya buat yg nyempetin review.**_

 _ **Gimana nih ceritanya, makin Gj ya? Maklum kebanyakan nontonin sinetron mah saya. Oke kasih tau pendapat kalian ya kalok bisa panjang panjangin biar saya makin seneng.**_

 _ **Jakarta. Rabu 16 Mei 2018.(nb: kenapa saya tulis jakarta, soalnya ini nulisnya pas lagi dines ke Jakarta says mah.)**_


End file.
